Cosmic no Uta
by reic.2410
Summary: Un malvado grupo llamado Horoscopes esta tratando de reunir a los 12 Zodiac para un fin. Un chico se le fue entregado un cinturón para combatirlos, pero a parte de tener que pelear contra ese grupo, también debe detener a los [Noise] que matan a la gente junto a un grupo de chicas que cantan. Escuchen esta bella melodía espacia, canten junto a Kamen rider Fourze y a las Symphogear.
1. Comienzo¡KITAAAAAA!

**Prologo**

* * *

Lluvia. Coincide con el estado de ánimo y sentimientos de unas chicas. En una parada de autobús, había cinco chicas quienes parecían no importarles estar empapadas.

La primera era una chica de unos 15 años de cabello castaño crema que le llega hasta los hombros con dos pinzas a cada lado de la cabeza y ojos color naranja oscuro. Ella es Tachibana Hibiki, quien sostenía un ramo de flores.

Otra chica era de la misma edad de Hibiki con el pelo color verde de tono casi negro con ojos verde oscuro. Ella es Kohinata Miku, mejor amiga de Hibiki. Ella miraba a su amiga con preocupación y trataba de mantenerla animada, aunque ella misma no estaba mejor que ella.

La tercera fue una chica de unos 16 años de cabello purpura pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, separada en seis grandes hebras, tres a cada lado y ojos purpura oscuro. Ella es Chris Yukine, alguien que se unió al grupo no hace mucho tiempo.

La cuarte es una chica de unos 17 años con cabello largo y rojo que caía hasta la cintura y ojos rojos. Ella es Amou Kanada, ex-cantante e idol por un accidente que tuvo hace tiempo. Ella estaba triste por lo sucedido, pero también se sentía preocupada por alguien que estaba a su lado.

La última, que tenía la misma edad de Kanade, era una chica con cabello azul largo y ojos azul oscuro. Ella tiene una cola de caballo lateral en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza que llega hasta su cintura. Ella es Kazanari Tsubasa e Idol muy conocida, como también la mejor amiga de Kanada. Ella es quien es vista por la pelirroja con gran preocupación.

Ellas se quedaron esperando en una parada de bus hasta que un autobús llega y todos suben.

Hibiki: ("Ocho mil ocho veces al día. Canta hasta toser sangre—El cuchillo." El dicho dice que ese pequeño pájaro continuo cantando hasta toser sangre. Ese dicho aplica para mi y mis amigas, y casi para Kanade-san. Nosotras estábamos dispuestas a eso… de no ser por él). Pensó una de las chicas que tenia el cabello castaño claro.- (El vio que si seguíamos cantando, entonces habríamos pagado con sangre. Nos dijo que hay momentos en que tenemos que parar y tomar un descanso. Y también que habrá momentos en que… uno tendrá que hacer hasta lo imposible por un amigo.)

El autobús se detiene en una parada y todas bajan para entrar… al cementerio, lleno de toneladas de lapidas, lo que demuestra que muchas personas murieron por algo, por que la cantidad de lapidas era inmensa, pero las chicas no se sorprendieron.

Las cinco caminaron hasta que se encontraron con la que ellas buscaban aquí. En ella decía "Kisaragi Takaharu, un gran amigo con una gran pasión". También había una foto que mostraba a un chico de 16 años de cabello negro alborotado punzante, que vestía con una polera roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Se veía como un delincuente, pero la expresión que tenia era todo menos eso, ya que tenia una gran y sincera sonrisa, como si nada lo preocupara.

Justo al ver la imagen, Hibiki, Chris y Tsubasa cayeron de rodillas al suelo… y comenzaron a llorar.

Miku; ¡_Minna_!- Grito de preocupación, pero ella y Kanade, aunque no estaban de rodillas, también estaban llorando.

Hibiki: ¡Idiota!- Grito entre lagrimas mientras miraba la foto.- ¿Porque…Porque tuviste que morir por nosotras?

Tanto Tsubasa como Chris estaba tristes y quebradas que no fueron capaces de hablar, pero se sentían igual que Hibiki. Kanade fue y abrazo a la peli azul, quien se puso a llorar en su pecho. La pelirroja la entendía, pues también quería ponerse así, pero decidió ser fuerte.

Miku hizo lo mismo en Hibiki, quien no dejaba de llorar al igual que ella.

Hibiki: Queremos verte… es tan injusto que… no podamos. Nos ayudaste… nos diste luz… nos diste tu amistad incondicional… ¿Por qué tienes que ir a donde no podamos verte…?- En eso mira la foto del chico antes de gritar…- ¡Taka-chan!

Probablemente todos se preguntan, "¿Quién es el chico en la foto y como le paso esto?" o "¿Por qué esas chicas están tan deprimidas por su perdida?". Bueno, para saber esto, se debe ver como fue que todo comenzó. Escuchar la canción que cantaran las valquirias. Una historia y una canción de un guerrero, un héroe. Pero, sobre todo, un gran e importante amigo. Esta es la historia de Takaharu, cuya vida brillo como el sol, y de como las valkirias cantaron su cósmica canción.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo…¡KITAAAAAAA!**

¿?: ¡Por fin llegue! ¡Después de un largo viaje, por fin estoy devuelta! ¡_Moete ita_~!- Exclamo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro desordenado mientras tenía una mochila en su espalda.

Su nombre es Utahoshi Takaharu, un chico de 17 años prácticamente normal… a excepción de su alto estado de ánimo. Puede llegar a emocionarse extremamente en un instante cuando le sucede algo bueno. Cuando decide hacer algo, va hasta el final. Y grita alguna cosa cuando se emociona, lo que generalmente es "Moete Ita".

Takaharu: ¡Bien! ¡Ahora a buscar un departamento y a Hibiki-chan junto a Miku-chan!- Dijo para sacar una foto, donde se vía a tres niños de una edad temprana.

Uno era el, claro está, que estaba junto a dos niñas. Una era de cabello castaño crema y la otra era de un cabello verde oscuro casi negro. Ellas son Tachibana Hibiki y Kohinata Miku, buenas amigas de Takaharu en su niñez, hasta que se tuvo que mudar por el trabajo de su abuelo y desde entonces no se ven desde hace años.

Takaharu: Que recuerdos, ¿Me pregunto cómo estarán?- Se pregunto mientras miraba la foto con nostalgia antes de ponerse a caminar.

El chico dejo sus cosas en una maquina de mudanza, las cuales lo llevarían a un nuevo departamento que consiguió su abuelo para él. Mientras tanto, aprovecho de mirar la ciudad.

Primero fue a visitar un puesto de comida ambulante, donde comió una buena porción de Ramen antes de pasar por una heladería. Mientras lo hacía, vio los carteles holográficos que mostraban al actual duo de ídolos. Una de ellas es una chica alta que tenía el pelo largo y esponjoso de color rojo con forma de pluma que le caía hasta la cintura y los ojos rojos. Mientras que la otra tiene el pelo y los ojos de color azul y azul oscuro respectivamente. Su cabello se divide en una cola de caballo paralelamente ubicada al lado izquierdo de su cabeza la cual es más larga que el resto de su cabellera la cual cae hasta la cintura en un corte recto.

Ellas son Amou Kanade y Kazanari Tsubasa. Juntas forman al famoso miembro de Zwei Wing.

Esas dos chicas forman un dúo de ídolos cuyas canciones son las más compradas y oídas hasta ahora. A pesar de debutar hace pocos años, sus canciones atraparon de inmediato los corazones de la gente. Takaharu es un fan bastante grande de ellas. No al nivel de comprar carteles y eso tipo de cosas, sino de asistir a conciertos y comprar los nuevos discos de música que ellas sacan.

El chico sonrió al ver los carteles ansioso por que haya un concierto pronto. Siempre se la pasa bien en ellos. En eso, la pantalla cambio y sintoniso las noticias más recientes, que es de un tema que siempre se habla.

-{Y la cuenta de víctimas del último ataque [Noise] del día anterior a llegado a las 80 víctimas.- dijo el tipo del noticiero con una anormal calma y monotonía, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a decir aquellas palabras. Takaharu se le bajo el animo al oírlo.

Los [Noise] son criaturas misteriosas que aparecieron de la nada. Hace 13 años, en la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas, el [Noise] fue reconocido oficialmente bajo la clasificación de "desastre especial". Se ha observado que esta criatura puede llegar a tener varias formas y tamaños, pero todos están equipados con un medio de ataque.

Cada forma comparte ciertos atributos específicos con el propósito de funcionar como un arma: solo se dirigen a los seres humanos. Cualquier persona que entre en contacto directo con ellos se convierte inmediatamente en carbono y se disuelve, al igual que el propio ruido. Las leyes generales de la naturaleza con respecto a la pérdida y el consumo de energía no se aplican a ellos.

Por lo general, aparecen sin previo aviso, se escapan de la nada y se multiplican instantáneamente. No hay medios válidos para repeler sus ataques. Además de sacrificar un número igual de cuerpos humanos que reducirían el ruido a trozos de carbono, la única otra opción es esperar y detenerse por un período de tiempo después de su aparición, hasta que el ruido se autodestruya por sí solo.

Debido a que se parecen a otras criaturas vivientes, los experimentos anteriores habían intentado comunicarse con ellos, pero estos no pudieron continuar debido a numerosas fallas. En última instancia, comunicar y controlar el ruido es imposible porque es probable que no tengan capacidad para pensar libremente. Estos son los datos que se han registrado hasta ahora, porque todavía hay muchos misterios que rodean al [Noise].

Takaharu se dispuso a ir a su departamento para ver si ya llegaron todas sus cosas para empezar a arreglar el lugar. No quería perder tiempo valioso para ver a sus importantes amigas. Pero en eso…

*BOOOOOM*

Takaharu: ¿¡Pero que…!?- Una enorme explosión se escuchó en las cercanías en donde estaba.

El chico se giro y vio una enorme cantidad de gente alarmada comenzó a huir de algo que venía detrás de ellos. Takaharu se hizo a un lado para esquivar a la gente y logro ver de que estaban huyendo.

[Noise.]

Quienes estaban más atrás de todos eran alcanzados por los [Noise], quienes los agarraban fuertemente para posteriormente volverse cenizas junto a su víctima.

Takaharu solo podía ver congelado del miedo aquel escenario, cuando logró espabilar se preparo a seguir a la multitud en búsqueda de seguridad.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!- Pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito detrás de él.

Contra todo instinto de superviviente de su cuerpo, se volteo a ver quién era que pedía ayuda. En eso vio que era una pequeña que de seguro se había perdido de sus padres durante el alboroto. Se había tropezado y ahora estaba siendo alcanzada por los [Noise].

Takaharu: Oh no…-Murmuro mirando la situación. El chico estaba preparado para correr a la dirección contraria, pero al ver a la niña, una voz en su interior le gritaba que la salvara.

Antes de poder pensar en algo, mi cuerpo ya estaba corriendo hacia la niña. En poco tiempo, logro llegar y tomo a la niña en brazos sin dejar de correr.

Los [Noise] lo vieron y comenzaron a seguirlo. Takaharu corrió a máxima velocidad y se fue yendo de esquina a esquina tratando de perder de vista a los [Noise]. Cuando logro esconderse de la vista de los [Noise], vio un estante de metal cerca de él y se le ocurrió una idea.

Takaharu: Escúchame con atención niña.-La mencionada la miro para luego mirar como abría el contenedor.- Entra aquí y no salgas hasta que alguien te encuentre.

-¿Y usted señor?- El chico solo levanto su pulgar derecho junto con una sonrisa.

Takaharu: Hare lo que mejor hago, crear un espectáculo.-Contesto antes de meter a la niña y cerrar la puerta.

El chico sabia que lo que hacia era una locura, actuar de cebo para los [Noise], pero era su única opción para que al menos la niña sobreviviera a esto.

Tomo aire y fue saliendo de a poco, donde vio a unos [Noise] buscando gente en sus alrededores. Nuevamente tomo aire para llenar sus pulmones y…

Takaharu: ¡OIGAN, CHINCHES DE TERCERA!-Grito llamando la atención de todos los [Noise].-¡APUESTO A QUE NO ME PUEDEN ATRAPAR!

Tras gritar eso, Takaharu comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por la calle, donde todos los [Noises] en el área comenzaron a perseguirlo.

El chico demostró una gran capacidad atlética al escabullirse sin tocar a ningún [Noise]. Salto, trepo, se deslizo, y otras cosas más logrando evitar todo contacto con las criaturas…pero una de ellas por fin lo toco.

Takaharu: ¡AAAH!-Grito cuando un [Noise] toco su pie y este comenzó a volverse polvo.

El chico no se rindió y empezó a saltar en un pie mientras aguantaba el dolor antes de que fuera atacado y se creara una explosion que lo mando a volar lejos. Cuando aterrizo, vio que su pierna izquierda, de su rodilla para abajo, ya no estaba y la desintegración continuaba avanzando.

Takaharu: Parece que este es mi fin.-Comento sentado mientras veía como los [Noise] lo buscaban.- Lo siento, Hibiki-chan, Miku-chan, pero parece que no lograre volver a verlas.

¿?: ¿Estas seguro de eso?-Pregunto una voz desconocida y Takaharu se asusto un poco al oírlo.

Miro quien era y era un extraño sujeto de un atuendo azul que era un traje completamente unido a parte de guantes negros bajo esa ropa que tiene y un casco metálico con ojos amarillos que cubria toda su cabeza.

Takaharu: ¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto curioso por el hombre desconocido.

¿?: ¿Quién soy no tiene importancia? Lo que importa es que te puedo dar un método para sobrevivir.

Takaharu: ¿EH? ¿De verdad?- El hombre asintió mientras sacaba una maleta, la cual abrio mostrando un extraño objeto con una palanca como parte de lo que lo conforma y además de cuatro interruptores al lado del raro objeto.- ¿Qué es eso?

¿?: La clave para que vivas.-Contesto mientras sacaba el objeto.- Esto de aquí se llama [Fourze Driver] y es un cinturón.

Takaharu: ¿Un cinturón?-Repitió viendo el objeto, preguntándose si realmente lo era.

¿?: Si, a parte de eso…-En eso toma uno de los extraños interruptores.- Estos son [Astro switches]. Objetos que están llenos de poder cósmico.- Explico mientras le ofrecia el cinturon.- Si te pones esto, no solo podras salvar tu vida, sino también el poder para enfrentar a los [Noises].

Takaharu: ¿¡De verdad!?-Grito impactado mientras el hombre asentia.

¿?: Sin embargo, pocos pueden llegar a usarlo. Las probabilidades de que una persona que pueda llegar a ser compatible con este cinturon y activarlo es de al menos un 5%.

Takaharu: Eso si que es bajo…-Murmuro, pues a pesar de saber poco de matemáticas, hasta el entiende las posibilidades que tiene.- ¿Y que pasa si no puedo llegar a usar el cinturon?

¿?: Acelerara tu muerte.-Contesto sorprendiendo al chico.- ¿Qué decides? ¿Quedarte asi y morir, o arriesgarte a ponértelo? Donde si resultas poder usarlo, tu vida quedara condenada a pelear contra los [Noise] y otros seres. ¿Qué decides?

Takaharu: ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Pues acepto la oferta!-Declaro con una sonrisa tomando el cinturon, mientras que el hombre se sorprendio.

¿?: Eso fue rápido, ¿Acaso entiendes lo arriesgado que es esto y en lo que te metes?

Takaharu: Pues claro que si.-Contesto mientras tomaba los [Astro switches].- De una u otra manera voy a morir, así que no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Ademas…-En eso mira a los [Noise] los cuales estaban a punto de encontrarlo.- Siempre he detestado como esas criaturas van matando a la gente y nadie puede hacer nada para detenerlos. Si puedo ganar el poder para frenarlos…pues bienvenido sea.

¿?: Ya veo.-Dijo con un tono monótono antes de señalar el cinturon.- Póntelo en la cintura, la correa se creara automáticamente una vez que te lo pongas.

Takaharu: ¿En serio?-Se puso el [Fourze Driver] en su cintura y este de inmediato se ato en él.- ¡Wow!

¿?: Ahora…pon los [Astro switches], cada uno tiene una forma y tienes que ponerlo en el lugar en que encajen.- Instruyo y el chico asintió.

Coloco los 4 [Astro switches] en el cinturón, donde estos brillaron y de repente una corriente eléctrica recorrido todo el cuerpo de Takaharu. El contuvo las ganas de gritar mientras sentía como su cuerpo se hacia pedazos…pero se negaba a perder.

Takaharu: No moriré…-Murmuro mientras apretaba los puños.- Tengo que encontrarme con mis amigas…-Las chispas fueron disminuyendo su potencia.- Tengo a una niña que recoger y mantener a salvo.- Una luz comenzó a rodear lo que quedaba de su cuerpo.- ¡Superare esto y demostrare que mi vida brillara tan fuerte como el SO~L!

Ante ese grito, el cuerpo de Takaharu fue reconstruido y volvió a la normalidad, mientras que el sintió un raro cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

¿?: Parece que lo lograste.-Comento viendo como el chico se levanto y comenzó a festejar.- Pero te recomendaría que dejaras de hacer eso.

Takaharu: ¿¡Por qué!?-Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

¿?: Porque acabas de llamar la atención de los [Noises].

Takaharu: ¿Eh?- Murmuro para mirar donde el tipo señalaba y vio una manada de [Noises] corriendo a ellos.- Oh…mierda.-Mejor dicho… imposible.

¿?: Te sugiero que te transformes.

Takaharu: ¿Transformarme?-Pregunto mirando al sujeto mientras este asentía.

¿?: Baja los botones de cada interruptor y luego jala la palanca mientras gritas "Henshin" una vez que la cuenta regresiva haya terminado.-Instruyo y el chico asintió.

Takaharu bajo los botones del cinturón, los cuales eran de color rojo. En eso, el cinturón comenzó a hacer una cuenta regresiva.

**[¡3!]**

Se vio como los [Noises] se acercaba.

**[¡2!]**

El extraño hombre miraba al chico.

**[¡1!]**

Takaharu miro entre los [Noises] y el cinturón confundido.

Takaharu: H-Hen…¡Henshin!-Grito para luego jalar la palanca antes de alzar su mano hacia el aire mientras una música tecno espacial sonó.

Un tubo transparente rodeo al chico, donde salió vapor de él y esto hizo que los [Noises] fueran rechazados y empujados para atrás. Takaharu fue rodeado por una luz blanca y azul, en eso se le vio con un traje blanco con rallas naranja, un casco se parecía un cohete con ojos naranjas. En se espalda había un propulsor y en sus brazos y en piernas había un símbolo diferente en cada extremidad, las cuales eran un círculo en su brazo derecho, un cuadrado en su brazo izquierdo, una "X" en su pierna derecha y un triangulo en su pierna izquierda.

Takaharu: ¡Increíble!-Grito mirando su nueva apariencia.- ¿¡Que es esto!?

¿?: Este es Fourze.-Contesto mientras se acercaba al chico.- Kamen rider Fourze.

Takaharu: ¿Kamen…rider?-Cuestiono ladeando la cabeza.

¿?: Héroes olvidados que defienden a la gente de amenazas que no son capaces de lidiar. Más en especifico, protegen la libertad de la humanidad.

Takaharu: ¡SUGOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! ¡No sabía que existían tales personas!

¿?: Como dije, fueron olvidados, pero ahora tu has tomado el manto de uno…así que deberás demostrar que puedes estar a la altura de ese nombre. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Takaharu: ¡Pues claro que si!- Exclamo para dar un paso y mirar a los [Noise].- ¡Demostrare que puedo con cualquier cosa y que mi vida va a brillar más que cualquier otra!- Se ve como los monstruos se preparaban para a atacar.- Desde hoy, soy Kamen rider Fourze, ¡El héroe que se convertirá en el amigo de todos!

En eso, un [Noise] salta y lo ataca, pero Fourze lo golpeo y lo mando al suelo antes de que el rider lo pisara y destruyera.

Takaharu: ¡Increíble, realmente puedo golpear a los [Noises] ahora!

¿?: Así es. -Asintió antes de acercarse un poco.- Por cierto, para activar los poderes que tienes, solo debes oprimir los interruptores de los [Astro Switches] y un arma aparecerá en una de tus cuatro extremidades.

Takaharu: Lo tengo. -Asintió y miro a los [Noises] y señalar a cada uno.- Bien, terminemos esto de hombre a hombre.

¿?: Los [Noises] no tienen género… ni siquiera son personas.

Takaharu: Detalles.-Respondió agitando su mano antes de dar un gran salto, donde el propulsor de su espalda se activo sacando un chorro de vapor que lo elevo y acerco a los [Noises] en un instante.- ¡IKUZEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

-Ubicación desconocida-

Las alarmas se disparaban en algún tipo de base mientras la gente corría y otros escribían en las computadoras, tratando de obtener imágenes de dónde atacaban los [Noise]. Entre ellos, se vio a un hombre que miraba una pantalla.

Es un hombre alto y musculoso con ojos dorados, cabello rojo y una perilla. Su elección de uso fue una camisa de vestir roja con las mangas enrolladas y una corbata rosa con el extremo metido en el bolsillo izquierdo del pecho, pantalones de color beige claro y zapatos deportivos negros y azules. Este es Kazanari Genjuro.

Genjuro hizo una mueca, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para detener a los [Noises] excepto ver cómo estos destruían y dañaban cualquier cosa en su camino. Lo mejor y lo único que podrían hacer en este momento es evacuar a cualquier persona que aún esté viva a un lugar seguro donde sea que atacaran los monstruos y esperar que los militares puedan detenerlos.

-¡Señor! ¡Tenemos imágenes y lo estamos cargando ahora mismo!- Dijo uno de los miembros del personal, haciendo que Genjuro asintiera.

En eso, una mujer alta con ojos de color violento y cabello largo y castaño en una cúpula en forma de colmena con un clip de mariposa púrpura en el lado izquierdo se acercó a Genjuro. Llevaba gafas con montura rosa con lentes tintados de amarillo y un vestido rosa y coral y una bata de laboratorio. Ella es Sakurai Ryoko.

Ryoko: ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer, Genjuro?

Genjuro: No hay nada que podamos hacer.-Dijo bajando la cabeza con impotencia.-Tsubasa y Kanade todavía no han regresado y hasta entonces, estamos prácticamente blancos fáciles para los [Noise].

-¡Señor, tenemos imágenes y ahora las estamos colocando!- Habló uno de los miembros del personal.

Genjuro y Ryoko miraron hacia la pantalla para ver algo que ellos o cualquier otra persona no esperaban. ¡Era un hombre con armadura luchando contra los [Noises]!

Genjuro: ¿¡Q-Qué demonios…!? ¿¡Quién es ese!?- Preguntó, obviamente, sorprendido y en shock.

Ryoko: Quienquiera que sea, seguro que luce apuesto con esa extraña armadura suya.- Arrulló mirando a Fourze.

Gebjuro y el resto del personal no pudieron comentar, ya que estaban demasiado concentrados en guerrero que luchaba contra los Ruidos.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Takaharu: Bien…listos o no, ¡Haya les voy!-Exclamo para correr a los [Noises] faltantes.

-**{****[****Fourze Switch ON]}**-

Fourze llego con los [Noises] y comenzó a golpearlos, lo cual hizo que sus cuerpos se rompieran fácilmente. El chico se preguntó si no fuera por el hecho de que son intocables, estas cosas no resultarían ser una amenaza tan grande.

Dejo de pensar en eso y siguió golpeando pateando a las criaturas, hasta que escucho un grito. Miro de donde provenia y vio a la misma niña que habia escondido antes.

Takaharu: ¿Pero que…? Oh, diablos. Le dije que se mantuviera escondida.-Se quejo para correr hacia donde estaba ella y atrapar a un [Noise] que se lanzo a la niña antes de tirarlo al suelo y interponerse entre los atacantes y la víctima.

-¿Quién…?

Takaharu: Oye.-Hablo interrumpiendo a la niña.- ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras escondida?-Pregunto mirándola de reojo y la mencionada abrió los ojos.

-Eres…eres el Onii-chan de antes…

Takaharu: Así es…-Respondió mientras sacudía los brazos.- Ahora quédate lejos mientras Onii-chan se encarga de las feas criaturas.

La niña solo asintió mientras se escondía. Fourze simplemente golpeo y pateo a los [Noises], pero había tantos que se estaba demorando.

Takaharu: Rayos, esto no tiene fin.-Murmuro hasta recordar algo.- Ahora que lo pienso, ese señor dijo que estos interruptores tienen poderes.-Pone sus manos en el cinturón y le llamo la atención el naranjo de su lado derecho.- Veamos que hace este.

El rider presiona el botón del [Switch] naranja, el cual exclama algo.

**[ROCKET! ON!]**-Declaro con una voz mecánica.

De repente, el brazo derecho de Fourze brillo y algo se armó en él, mostrando ahora un cohete naranja pegado a su brazo, el cual se enciendo y el rider comenzó a tratar de no salir volando.

Takaharu: ¡U-U-Un cohete!-Grito mientras trataba de mantenerse en su lugar antes de abrazar a un [Noise] y ambos volar hasta chocar contra una pared, donde solo el rider sobrevivió y cayo al suelo.- Eso dolió…

Los demás [Noise] fueron corriendo a él a atacarlo y el chico apago el [Switch] del cohete volviendo su brazo a la normalidad.

Takaharu: Veamos que hace este.-Comento para activar el interruptor azul que estaba al lado del de Cohete.

**[LAUNCHER! ON!]**

La pierna derecha de Takaharu brillo y se vio como ahora tenia una enorme caja que cubria toda su pierna hasta la rodilla menos su pie.

Takaharu: ¿Qué hará esto?-Pregunto mientras levanto un poco la pierna para volver a pisar…causando que unos misiles salieran de ella.- ¡WOW!

Los misiles volaron alrededor atacando y destruyendo a los ruidos, pero algunos se salieron de curso y golpearon otras cosas de los alrededores. Por suerte, la niña estaba lejos de las zonas de impacto.

Takaharu: Upsi…-Murmuro mirando su pierna.- Esto es demasiado peligroso, no puedo usarlo.

***RING, RING!* *RING,RING***

Takaharu: ¿Mmh?-Miro como el interruptor negro del lado izquierdo de su cinturón sonó y brillo un poco, por lo que decidió activarlo.

**[RADAR! ON!]**

En el brazo izquierdo de Takaharu, se creo un dispositivo que tenia una antena de satélite, donde la parte de la caja había una pantalla.

Takaharu: E-Etto~…Mochi, mochi.-Murmuro y la pantalla mostro al mismo hombre que le dio el cinturon.

¿?: {Cielos, estas creando demasiada destrucción ¿Sabes?}-Dijo el hombre misterioso sorprendiendo un poco al rider, quien rápidamente se recupero.

Takaharu: No es mi culpa, no se como dirigir los misiles ni vienen con instrucciones…además que los lance por accidente.

¿?: {Es por eso que debes usar los dos [Switch] que estas usando ahora. Con Radar podrás apuntar y seleccionar a quienes quieres disparar, haciendo que los misiles se dirijan solo a tus blancos.}

Takaharu: ¿¡En serio!?- Exclamo contento antes de mirar a la gran cantidad de monstruos.- Yo~sh, ¡Terminemos con ustedes!

Fourze apunto con su brazo izquierdo a todos los [Noises] donde la pantalla del dispositivo fue seleccionando a cada uno de ellos mientras los marcaba con un "Lock On". Luego de terminar, dio un pisotón con su pierna derecha y los misiles salieron de ella, pero esta vez, solo atacaron a las criaturas haciéndolos explotar, limpiando el área.

Takaharu: ¡Muy bien, acabe con todos!

¿?: {Yo no estaría tan seguro.}

Takaharu: ¿Eh?-Murmuro y en eso sintió un pequeño temblor. Levanto su vista y vio a un [Noise] de tres metros de alto.- Dekke…

¿?: {Que mala suerte tienes.}-Comento y el rider no pudo evitar asentir.

Takaharu: ¿Cómo venzo a algo así de grande?

¿?: {Activando el Limit Break.}-Contesto a su pregunta mientras el chico ponía atención.- {Te recomiendo desactives las armas que usas ahora para activar el interruptor del cohete para elevarte en el cielo antes de activar el [Switch] amarillo. Cuando tengas solo esos dos activados y estés encima del monstruo, jala la palanca e improvisa desde ahí.}

Takaharu: Ok.-Asintió para desactivar los [Switch] que tenia y activar de nuevo el naranjo.

**[ROCKET! ON!]**

El cohete volvió a aparecer en el brazo derecho de Fourze y esta vez, este sabia como usarlo…más o menos.

El rider se elevo en el cielo con gran velocidad y vio que ya estaba encima del monstruo gigante. En eso, activo el [Switch] amarillo en el lado izquierdo de su cinturón.

**[DRILL! ON!]**

En la pierna izquierda, apareció un gigantesco taladro que cubrió toda la pierna del rider de la rodilla para abajo. Este se sorprendió por esto, pero se calmo y jalo la palanca como le habían dicho.

**[ROCKET! DRILL! Limit Break!]**

El rider vio como tanto el cohete y el taladro se iluminaron y se llenaron de energía. Vio ambos objetos antes de sonreír bajo su casco.

Takaharu: AaaAh~, con que es "eso" ¿Eh?-Murmuro con una sonrisa y uso el cohete para bajar a toda velocidad hacia el enorme [Noise] y apuntarlo con su pierna taladro.- RIDER ROCKET DRILL KI~CK!

Fourze decenio a toda velocidad y atravesó de solo un golpe al [Noise] de tres metros, donde se vio como este ahora tenia un gran agujero en el pecho mientras gruñía antes de explotar y desaparecer.

El rider se estrello en el suelo y comenzó a girar ahí por el taladro antes de detenerse y ponerse a descansar sobre su rodilla izquierda junto a una pose confiada.

Takaharu: Así es como se hace una buena limpieza.-Comento con una voz contenta.

**-{[Fin de la canción]}-**

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

De vuelta en la base, Genjuro y todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Genjuro: ¿¡Q-Quién diablos es este tipo!?- Exclamo atónito, pero, ¿Quién puede culparlo por esa preguntar? Ya que acaba de presenciar cómo un tipo con armadura blanca destruyo a todos los [Noises] e incluso uno de tres metros cuando incluso los militares no pueden hacer nada para dañar a solo uno de tamaño normal.

Ryoko: ¡Fascinante! Fue capaz de destruir los Ruidos sin tener que usar una Reliquia.-Exclamo para mirar fijamente a Fourze.-¿Quién es este hombre?

Genjuro continuó observando al hombre, esperando que él deshiciera su transformación. Un sentimiento en sus entrañas le dijo que el hombre debe haber usado algún tipo de dispositivo de transformación para obtener su armadura.

Ryoko: ¿Deberíamos decirles a Tsubasa y Kanade sobre esto?- Preguntó, pero Genjuro sacudió la cabeza.

Genjuro: No, no hasta que sepamos con certeza si es un aliado o no. Hasta entonces, debemos intentar vigilar de cerca a este tipo. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, nos pondremos en contacto con él.

Ryoko: Bueno.-Dijo mirando al rider, para en eso dar un aplauso y hablar con voz divertida.- Aunque tal vez deberíamos consultar primero a la nasa para ver si les falta un astronauta.

* * *

-De regreso con Takaharu-

Takaharu: Uf, eso es todo.-Dijo antes de caminar de regreso a la niña, la cual estaba boquiabierto.- Cierra la boca, o las moscas entraran si no lo hace….lo se por experiencia.- La niña siguió viéndolo de la misma manera y el ya entendió la razón, por lo que hablo de manera divertida.- ¿Qué? ¿Me veo muy impresionante?

-¡Estuviste increíble!-Exclamo la niña con una gran sonrisa y el rider se rasco la nuca.

Takaharu: ¡Aw ~! ¡Alto, me estás haciendo sonrojar!

-¿Quién eres tú, Onii-chan?- Preguntó sabiendo que era un chico mayor que ella, pero aun no era un adulto. En eso, el mencionado dudo de darle su nombre, pero recordó el titulo que le dio ese extraño señor.

Takaharu: Yo soy Fourze, Kamen Rider Fourze. Soy el que será amigo de todos.-Respondió haciendo sonreír a la niña.

-¿Eres un superhéroe…o un astronauta?- Preguntó y el rider comenzó a examinarse… hasta que se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

Takaharu: Creo que ambos.-Contesto para luego arrodillándose y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la niña.- Ahora deja que te lleve con tu papa y tu mama. De seguro que se están muriendo de preocupación.

-Bueno.-Asintió con una sonrisa.

Fourze levanto a la niña y la llevo sobre sus hombros, donde ella estuvo sonriendo mientras se movieran. Después de un rato, se fue caminando en una dirección predeterminada, ya que tuvieron que cerrar parte de las carreteras. Se detuvo al ver a la policía en el lugar, bloqueando la carretera. Ellos estaban manteniendo a la gente atrás y no los dejaba pasar.

Takaharu: ¿Están tus padres por ahí?

-No lo sé.-Contesto y Fourze comenzó a acercarse al lugar.

Camino hacia la barrera hasta que vio como dos personas que estaban hablando a la policía y una de ellas era una mujer que estaba llorando.

-¡Mami~!- Gritando llamando la atención del público.

Takaharu sonrió bajo su casco y bajo a la niña de sus hombros, la cual de inmediato corrió hacia sus padres. La vista era agradable ver, estaban contentos de que ella estaba bien. En especial la madre, quien lloraba de alegría mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-¡Mamá, él es el que me salvó!-Exclamo señalando a Fourze y sus padres lo miraron con asombro, ya que recién se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Ellos se acercaron de a poco y se inclinaron un poco.

-G-Gracias...-Agradeció la madre algo nerviosa al ver a un sujeto que parecía un astronauta con ojos como los de un insecto

Takaharu: De nada. No podía permitir que una niña saliera lastimada en mi guardia.-Contesto antes de extender su mano.- Soy Kamen Rider Fourze, el que será amigo de todos.

-¿El que será amigo de todos? En ese caso, ¿ahora eres mi amigo?-Pregunto el padre con una sonrisa y el rider asintió.

-Gracias, Fourze-Oniichan.-Dijo y el rider extendió su mano. La niña la acepto e hicieron un apretón de manos antes de que Fourze lo soltara un poco y la volviera a estrechar, pero una posición más arriba para luego chocar los puños con ella, pero con suavidad, para volverlos a chocar de arriba abajo.- ¿Y eso?

Takaharu: Mi saludo especial, marca patentada.-Contesto mirando a la niña sonriendo bajo su casco.- Esa es la prueba de que ahora somos amigos. Úsalo con quienes sientas y pienses que son tus amigos, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡HAI!-Exclamo con felicidad y los padres sonrieron al ver que el rider era un sujeto muy amistoso.

-Disculpe…-Hablo un policía que se acerco al rider.- Necesitamos que venga con nosotros.

Takaharu: ¿Qué?-Ladeo la cabeza viendo como varios policías se acercaban…y en eso recordó algo que le dijo el hombre misterioso antes de encontrar los padres de la niña.

¿?: {_Una cosa más. No puedes permitir que nadie sepa tu identidad. Seria un problema si te capturan y empiezan a experimentar con el cinturón. No se sabe que usos puedan llegar a darles a parte de exterminar a los [Noises]. El poder puede ser muy tentador y no todos lo pueden llegar a usar…para buenos fines._}- Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y entendía la razón.

Fourze dio unos pasos para atrás antes de activar el [Rocket Switch].

**[ROCKET! ON!]**

Todos los que veían se sorprendieron cuando un cohete naranja apareció de repente en el brazo derecho del raro astronauta, dejando sus mentes fuera de lugar momentáneamente.

Takaharu: Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós~.-Con eso dicho, encendió el cohete y salto, donde empezó a volar impulsado por el cohete y propulsores de su espalda.- ¡Uchu kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos los exportadores miraron como Fourze se fue alejando más y más hasta quedar fuera del alcance de su vista. Solo la niña se despidió mientras movía su mano.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En una carretera estaba Takaharu caminando con sus maletas en las manos y una mochila en su espalda. La razón: El departamento en que se iba a quedar fue clausurado.

Luego de salir del alcance de la vista de cualquier persona, Takaharu se des transformo y volvió a su estado civil para dirigirse hacia el departamento en que se iba a quedar. Cuando llego, vio a la policía llevarse a varios hombres.

Pregunto lo que pasaba y le explicaron que el lugar era un punto de reunión para vender drogas, donde el principal distribuidor era el dueño. Esto hizo que el lugar fuera cerrado para revisar cada esquina de la instalación y encontrar todas las drogas ocultas.

Esto hizo que el pobre chico se quedara sin un lugar donde quedarse y solo suspiro con tristeza.

Takaharu: ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Se pregunto con la cabeza caída para luego sentir como su celular vibraba. Lo saco y vio que lo marcaba un numero desconocido. No le dio mucha importancia y lo contesto.- ¿Moshi, moshi?

¿?: {Hola, nos volvemos a saludar.}

Takaharu: ¡Es el hombre misterioso!-Grito sorprendido llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

¿?: {Cálmate un poco, y por el momento, llámame Míster X. No creo que sea bueno que me llames "Hombre misterioso" en cada momento.}

Takaharu: De acuerdo, Míster X-san.-Contesto más calmado para sentarse en una banca al lado de un supermercado.- ¿Y qué necesita?

Míster X: {No mucho, solo que me entere que estas sin hogar ¿Cierto?}-El chico agacho su cabeza con depresión.

Takaharu: Si…-Contesto sin mucho animo.- ¿Acaso me tiene algún hogar o lugar donde vivir?

Míster X: {De hecho…si.}-Contesto ante la broma del chico, quien levanto la cabeza sorprendido.

Takaharu: ¿¡De verdad!?

Míster X: {Claro que si, solo busca en el bolsillo del lado lateral izquierdo de tu mochila.}- Instruyo y el chico hizo lo que le dijeron, donde saco un interruptor dorado con pocos detalles plateados.

Takaharu: ¿Qué es esto y cuando lo puso en mi mochila?

Míster X: {Ese el que tienes ahí es el [Gate Switch], un interruptor muy especial con una habilidad única en su tipo. Y sobre como lo meti en tu mochila, pues…digamos que tengo mis medios.}-Contesto confundiendo un poco al chico sobre esa ultima parte.- {En todo caso, busca algún closet, armario o lo que sea que sea de ese tipo y que sea viejo donde nadie vaya a entrar.}

Takaharu no sabía para que quería que hiciera eso, pero se dispuso a hacerlo. Vio que podía confiar en Míster X.

Busco por los lugares hasta que encontró un baño portátil muy viejo, el cual estaba en los callejones y parecía que nadie lo a usado en años.

Takaharu: Encontré un baño muy viejo, ¿Eso sirve?

Míster X: {Es lo mejor que pudieras haber encontrado.}-Contesto y el chico asintió.-{Ahora, aprete el interrumpir mientras sujetas la puerta sin soltar el [Switch] mientras entras rápidamente en el baño con todas tus cosas.}

Takaharu asintió mientras colgaba para guardar su teléfono y prepararse. Rápidamente recogió todas sus cosas y oprimió el interruptor mientras sujetaba la perilla de la puerta. Este brillo y rápidamente entro.

Al entrar, Takaharu vio que estaba en el medio de un pasillo y detrás de él estaba la puerta por la que entro. Miro hacia adelante y vio una entrada, por lo que decidió dirigirse ahí. Cuando entro, vio que estaba en una especie de habitación en blanco que era muy amplia, incluso un segundo piso.

Reviso los lugares hasta que vio que había un poster muy ancho que rodeaba casi todo el lugar. Incluso había una foto de la tierra y…¿vio una roca moverse delante de ella?

Takaharu: ¿Eh?- Se acerco al poster y descubrió que no era un poster…¡Sino una ventana!

Miro mejor por ella y vio que estaba sobre una estructura blanca hecha de rocas y vio la bandera de estados unidos ahí ondeándose.

Takaharu: ¿¡ESTOY EN LA LUNA!?-Grito conmocionado al descubrir este hecho.

Míster X: {Correcto.}-Hablo la voz del hombre haciendo que el chico gritara y se cayera, donde vio de cabeza una pantalla encendida mostrando al hombre.-{Me alegra de que llegaras a este lugar. Pero en todo caso, este será tu nuevo hogar hasta el momento.}

Takaharu: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la pantalla, viendo al hombre asentir.

Míster X: {De verdad. Este lugar tiene implementado varias instalaciones como una cocina, dormitorios, baños con duchas y otras cosas más. Podrás explorar luego.}-El chico sonrió de emoción ante esto.- {Por el momento, ve al pasillo de antes y desactiva el [Switch] para hacer desaparecer la entrada por la que entraste. De este modo nadie podrá entrar mientras estés dentro.}

Takaharu: ¿Pero no me quedare atrapado aquí si lo hago?

Míster X: {No te preocupes, siempre y cuando vuelvas a activar el [Switch] en el pasillo, la entrara volverá a aparecer en el ultimo lugar en que la usaste, a no ser que esta sea destruida.}-Contesto mientras sacaba un papel.-{Revise el lugar que usaste para entrar y nadie sabe de ese baño portátil ni han declarado nada sobre él. Por lo que estará seguro. Pero, aun así, lo mejor es que busques un lugar adecuado para que puedas dejarlo como un establecimiento oficial.}

Takaharu: De acuerdo, ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Míster X: {Nada más. El resto de lo que deberías saber lo deje anotado en una hoja que deje en la mesa. Tomate el tiempo de leerla con detalle, pues será esencial para tu nueva vida como Fourze.}-Contesto para luego colgar la llamada.

Takaharu solo suspiro para ir a la entrada y desactivar el [Switch], haciendo desaparecer la entrada por la que entro para devolverse a la base. En eso, dejo sus mochila y maletas tiradas en el suelo antes de buscar y encontrar una habitación con una cama, la cual remodelaría luego para que sea su cuarto. Se tiro en la cama y procedió a dormir, iría a visitar a Hibiki y Miku mañana.

* * *

-3 días después, dentro de un jet privado-

¿?: ¡Finalmente! ¡Después de una larga gira, finalmente llegamos a Japón!- Dijo una chica con el pelo y los ojos rojos. Ella es Amou Kanade, una de las cantantes de un popular grupo Pop-Idol llamado Zwei Wing. Luego se volvió hacia la chica a su lado.- ¿Qué te parece Tsubasa?

La persona con la que Kanade estaba hablando es una chica de ojos y cabello azul, de la misma edad que Kanade. Esta era Tsubasa Kazanari, la otra cantante de Zwei Wing y la sobrina de Genjuro.

Tsubasa: Bueno...es agradable estar de vuelta en casa, Kanade.- Respondió de manera tranquila.

Mirando por la ventana, Kanade le hace un gesto a Tsubasa para que se una.

Kanade: ¡Mira! ¡Se puede ver Japón desde aquí!- Exclamo y Tsubasa asintió de acuerdo.

Tsubasa: Es bueno estar de regreso, ¿no?- Kanade asintió de acuerdo y tomó un control remoto.

Kanade: ¿Por qué no miramos las noticias? Veamos si algo ha cambiado desde que nos fuimos.

Tsubasa: Suena como una buena idea.

Con su acuerdo, Kanade enciende la televisión para ver las noticias.

TV: {Gracias por el clima Ken. Y ahora, en más actualizaciones sobre los [Noise].}

Solo escuchar la mención de [Noise], hizo que Kanade desarrollara una expresión de enojo. Su familia murió en un ataque de ellos y no solo eso, sino que mataron a miles de personas. Kanade no podía esperar para enseñarles a esos alienígenas una lección de dolor nuevamente.

TV: {Como siempre, los [Noises] han estado apareciendo por todas partes, causando estragos donde quiera que vayan. Justo cuando las cosas se ven peor, un hombre con armadura de astronauta apareció repentinamente de la nada y derroto a los [Noises].}

Tanto Kanade como Tsubasa desarrollan una mirada de sorpresa cuando vieron imágenes de Fourze golpeando a los monstruos y se sorprendieron aún más de que en realidad fue capaz de matarlos. Se sorprendieron más cuando vieron que usaba un especie de cohete en su brazo.

TV: {Ni el gobierno ni la nasa tienen conexiones con la apariencia de este hombre blindado. Nadie sabe quién es este hombre misterioso ni como es capaz de matar a los [Noise], pero al menos la gente tiene una nueva esperanza a quien admirar. Ahora, en el ...}- Kanade luego apagó la televisión en ese momento, ya que tanto ella como Tsubasa estaban sin palabras.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio hasta que finalmente Kanade lo rompió.

Kanade: Bueno ... eso fue algo.-Comento sin saber que más decir. La verdad es que esto la puso en shock.

Tsubasa: ¿Crees que el Comandante sabe sobre esto?

Kanade: No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que la casa ha cambiado un poco desde que nos fuimos.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

*¡Golpe! ¡Golpe! ¡Golpe!*

Dentro de la base lunar, Takaharu se estaba despertando al sentir que algo lo golpeaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio una maquina con piernas ruedas de pan, brazos de media luna que parecia una lechuga en un bazo y un tomate en el otro, un tórax café y una cabeza rectangular con dos ojos azules.

Este es un robot que le dejo míster X y es un [Foodroid llamado Burgermeal, el cual se enciende cuando le coloca un [Astro Switch]. El robot estaba saltando sobre el chico obligándolo a despertar.

Takaharu: ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto y el pequeño robot le mostro un reloj…haciendo que el chico se pasmara.-¡Mierda, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo!

Takaharu se bajo de la cama y rápidamente se dirigió a la ducha, donde la hizo rápida para secarse y ponerse su ropa. Para luego bajar y prepararse un desayuno rápido de leche de frutilla y un sándwich de mantequilla y jamón. No tenia tiempo para tostarlo.

Desde que se convirtió en Fourze hace 3 días, ha estado tratando con los [Noises] mientras prueba otros [Switch], ya que los cuatro que uso no eran los únicos que tenia ahora. Sin embargo, habia algunos que estaban incompletos y se vio forzado a aprender a terminarlos, pues nunca se sabe cuando se necesitara un nuevo truco bajo la manga.

Cuando termino de comer, de inmediato salió de la base lunar llevándose consigue el [Gate Swtich], no quería pensar en lo que sucederá si de repente se llevan el baño portátil que usa como entrada a su casa.

Salió junto a una motocicleta que había dentro de la base, la cual es un Honda XR230 de color blanco donde la parte de al frente parecía la punta de un cohete y la parte trasera tenia dos pequeños propulsores con aletas de nave espacia. Este es el Machine Massigler, una de las tantas cosas que le dejo míster X.

Takaharu se subió a la motocicleta y fue a un restaurante, en el cual consiguió empleo como mesero desde que llego a la ciudad. Su abuelo siempre dijo que un verdadero hombre se gana su pan de cada día.

Lugar donde trabaja es un restaurante de Okonomiyaki llamado Flower. El dueño, quien también es el jefe de Takaharu, era una mujer amable. Luego llegar a dicho restaurante, se bajé de su vehiculo y lo estaciono al lado de edificio dejándolo con candado antes de dirigirse y abrir la puerta.

Al oír que se abría la puerta, la dueña del lugar, que estaba limpiando algunas mesas, se volvió hacia el chico.

¿?: Ah, Takaharu, me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Takaharu: Lo siento mucho, Kaori-san, pero casi me quedo dormido….

Kaori: De nuevo.-Dijo la dueña terminando la frase, avergonzando al chico quien se rascaba la nuca y la mujer solo negó con la cabeza junto a una sonrisa.-Date prisa y prepárate. Conociendo a los niños que vienen a mi restaurante, estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Takaharu: Si mi general.-Asintió en pose militar antes de ir a ponerse un delantal.

Una vez listo, se puso a ayudar en ordenar y preparar el lugar. Un rato después, se vio a algunas chicas vestidas con un uniforme escala.

Esta escuela a la que estas niñas asisten se llama "Academia de Música Privada Lydian". Es una escuela que no está muy lejos de aquí y, como su nombre indica, la academia promueve la música. Las personas y los estudiantes que son muy apasionados o buscan una carrera en música generalmente van a esa academia porque ha producido algunas personas muy talentosas como, por ejemplo, el grupo Pop-Idol conocido como Zwei Wing. De hecho, siguen siendo estudiantes de ahí a pesar de lo muy exitosas que son.

Siguiendo con el asunto principal, Takaharu siguió las órdenes de los estudiantes de Lydian, atendiéndolas a todas con una actitud positiva, la cual le agradaba a los clientes. En eso se escucho que la puerta se abre de nuevo y se giro para ver dos caras conocidas.

La primera era una chica de cabello corto de color crema, que parecía tener la edad de Takharu, con dos clips rojos a cada lado de la cabeza y ojos naranja oscuro. La segunda tenía la misma edad que el primero con el pelo corto y verde sucio y ojos color aguamarina.

Takaharu: Bienve… ¡Oh, Hibiki-chan, Miku-chan!- Exclamo con una sonrisa acercándose a ambas, quienes le sonrieron al verlo.

Estos dos eran Tachibana Hibiki y Kohinata Miku. Estos dos son clientes habituales de aquí y además de las amigas de la infancia de Takaharu.

Hibiki: Cielos, no puedes ir y recibir a los clientes de esa manera, Taka-chan.

Takaharu: Ese es mi forma de saludar a mis clientes especiales.-Respondió mientras les daba a ambas un rápido abrazo antes de separarse y dirigir a los dos a una mesa.- Entonces, ¿lo de siempre?

Hibiki: ¡Sí por favor!-Exclamo sonando muy emocionado por alguna razón.

Takaharu: ¿Paso algo bueno?-Pregunto mientras les ponía vasos con agua sobre la mesa.

Hibiki: ¡Apuesta a eso! ¡Hoy, Miku y yo, iremos a nuestro primer concierto de Zwei Wing!

Takaharu: ¿¡Eh!?-Exclamo para mirar a Miku.- ¿¡De verdad!?- La peli verde asintió.- ¡Uuuzooo!

Miku: Me sorprendió un poco, pero pude ganar algunos boletos gratis de un concurso que Hibiki me hizo participar.

Hibiki: ¿Al menos puedes tratar de decir eso sin hacerme sonar como un chico malo?

Miku: Jejejejeje. Lo siento.-Dijo antes de mirar a su amigo varón.- Taka-kun, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto viendo que el chico estaba petrificado…hasta que cayo al suelo de rodillas.- ¿¡Taka-kun!?

Takaharu: Que suerte tienen…yo también quiero ir…-Susurro con un aura depresiva, sancando una sonrisa forzada a ambas.

Luego de un rato, el chico se recuperó y fue a darle la orden a su jefa. Unos minutos más tarde, ella tenía el pedido listo y Takaharu los llevo y coloco en una bandeja con otros pedidos. Dando la vuelta, finalmente volví a Hibiki y Miku y les entrego su orden.

Takaharu: Aquí tienes.

Hibiki: ¡Gracias! ¡Itadakimasu!- Exclamo y luego procedió a cortar su comida.

Miku dio un suspiro por su falta de modales mientras que Takaharu rio un poco con alegría al verla. Se nota que la peli verde es la seria y calmada del grupo.

Miku: Hibiki, baja la velocidad. Te ahogas si comes tan rápido.- Advirtio, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hibiki comenzó a ahogarse y Miku nuevamente suspiro para entregarle un vaso de agua; Hibiki lo ahoga instantáneamente, jadeando por aire más tarde.

Takaharu: Deberías guardar tu emoción para el concierto.- Sugería con una sonrisa antes de girarse.- Bueno, mejor vuelve al trabajo. Diviértete en el concierto.

Miku: Gracias, Taka-kun, y lo siento por no tener otra entrada.

Takaharu: No te preocupes, siempre habrá una próxima vez.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa y ambas chicas sonrieron. Siempre era así, con una actitud tan positiva que parecía que nada podía desanimarlo.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En un estadio futurista, donde el concierto de las Zwei se daría, una multitud de personas se reunieron. Entre este grupo estaba la misma Hibiki y no parecía feliz.

Hibiki: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con que no puedes venir, Miku!?- Exclamó con su teléfono en su oreja.

Miku: {Lo siento, Hibiki, pero mi abuela tuvo un accidente. Estamos empacando para ir a verla ahora.}

Hibiki: Pero, Miku, apenas sé algo sobre este lugar.

Miku: {Lo siento, pero no te preocupes. Tengo a alguien que se unirá a ti allí para asegurarse de que no te pierdas.}

Hibiki: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pergunto y obtuvo su respuesta más rápido de lo que esperaba.

¿?: ¡Hola, Hibiki-chan!- Exclamo alguien llamándola, asustando a la chica antes de que esta se girara y viera un rostro conocido.

Hibiki: T-T-Ta…¿¡Taka-chan!?-Grito al ver a su amigo de la infancia frente a ella.

Antes de que Kaori y Takajaru estuvieran a punto de la tienda, Miku de repente apareció y acercó al chico y le preguntó si podía ir con Hibiki al concierto de Zwei. Ella le dijo por qué y Takaharu no dudo en aceptar esta oportunidad.

Ahora mismo, Takaharu esta con Hibki en una fila para conseguir algunos bastones luminosos para los dos.

Takaharu: Que emoción, que emoción. Vamos a ver cantar a las Zwei. ¡_Moete ita_~!- Grito con una gran sonrisa y Hibiki asintió de acuerdo con la misma actitud, pero sin gritar.-Debemos conseguir nuestros asientos antes de que se acaben. ¡Rápido!

Hibiki asintió con la cabeza, ya que ninguno de los dos se quería perder el concierto.

* * *

-Entre bastidores-

Dentro del área detrás del escenario del estadio, los trabajadores estaban dando los toques finales a todo para asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto. Mientras hacían eso, Tsubasa, que llevaba puesto un poncho con capucha que mantenía limpio su atuendo escénico, ya que se podía ver un mechón de su cabello debajo de la capucha. Sentada detrás de una caja con las piernas dobladas, junta las manos en una posición de oración, como deseando suerte.

Justo entonces, Kanade se acercó a ella e interrumpió su ritual previo al espectáculo.

Kanade: Es bastante aburrido, ¿eh?- Preguntó sentándose en una caja adyacente.- Solo quiero volverme loco.

Tsubasa: Sé lo que quieres decir.- Contesto con un pequeño suspiro.

Kanade: No me digas, ¿estás nervioso?

Tsubasa: ¡Por supuesto que estoy nervioso, Kanade! Es natural. Sakurai dijo que hoy es especialmente...- La peli azul fue interrumpida por un movimiento en su frente.

Kanade: ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Relajate!- Exclamo tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo de su mejor amiga/compañera.

Genjuro: Ahí están ustedes dos.-Dijo apareciendo de repente, caminando hacia las dos chicas.

Tsubasa: Comandante.- Dijo mirando al hombre, quien también es su tío.

Kanade: ¡Bien, bien, viejo Genjuro! ¿Vienes a desearnos buena suerte?-Pregunto con una sonrisa, la cual el pelirrojo devolvió antes de ponerse serio.

Genjuro: ¿Confío en que ustedes dos entiendan lo importante que es hoy?-Pregunto y ambas chicas asintieron.

Kanade: No hay que preocuparse, gerente. Sabemos que hoy es el primordial blab, blab, blab.-Dijo de forma casual y sin interés.- Simplemente déjanos todo a nosotros y asegúrate de que el trozo de roca no nos explote.

Genjuro: Tomare tu palabra, Kanade. Y no te preocupes, está en buenas manos. El desempeño de hoy será primordial para el futuro de la humanidad.-Dijo mientras ambas asintieron.

* * *

-Laboratorio subterráneo-

En un laboratorio subterráneo, un grupo de científicos preparó el equipo necesario para su inminente experimento, uno que involucraba una losa de roca colocada debajo de una plataforma de observación. Ryoko estaba entre estos científicos y fue a contestar su teléfono.

Ryoko: ¡Hola ~! ¡Sakurai Ryoko hablando!- Dijo sujetando un teléfono.-¡Todo está listo de nuestra parte!

* * *

-Entre bastidores-

Asintiendo un par de veces, Genjuro dijo:

Genjuro: Entendido. Estaré allí.-Contesto antes de colgar y girarse a ver a ambas chicas.

Kanade: Déjanos la actuación a nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo con confianza, ganándose un gesto de su gerente. Justo antes de irse, Kanade lo detuvo.- Espere.

Genjuro: ¿Hm?

Kanade: ¿Cuáles crees que son las posibilidades de que ese raro astronauta aparezca aquí?- Preguntó, ya que desde que vio las imágenes de él en las noticias, ha estado plagada de curiosidad por él.

Genjuro: Yo diría que uno en un millón.-Respondió dando un suspiro.- Simplemente no veo a ese tipo venir aquí solo para un concierto.

-Con Takaharu y Hibiki-

Takaharu: ¡Achoo!- Olfateo y se froto la nariz con el dedo índice.

Hibiki: ¿Estás bien Taka-chan?- Preguntó un poco de preocupación en su voz.

Takaharu: Creo que alguien está hablando de mí.-Contesto mientras se sorbeteaba un poco la nariz y antes de que Hibiki pudiera preguntarme a qué se refería, las luces se apagaron cuando aparecían pequeñas luces en el escenario.

-**{[Insertar Canción: Gyakkou no Flugel]}**-

Una vez que comenzó la música, toda la gente, incluyendo a ambos amigos, gritaron de emoción. De repente, las plumas comenzaron a caer del techo y unos momentos después, dos mujeres descendieron de la pista. Esa fue también nuestra señal para encender las barras luminosas.

Amou Kanade llevaba un vestido plisado sin tirantes de color rosa claro y rosa fuerte con una enagua amarilla clara, un gran lazo de color coral y un ala derecha en su bullicio. También lo llevaba con una bufanda rosa clara y tacones blancos.

Por otra parte, Kazanari Tsubasa lleva una blusa de cuello alto con pantalones cortos blancos y una falda plisada con cinturones bajos cortada en diagonal desde la cadera izquierda y un gran lazo azul claro y el ala izquierda en su bullicio. También usa medias blancas y azules hasta el muslo, y botas de color azul claro con la izquierda hasta la rodilla y la derecha hasta el tobillo.

_**"Kikoemasuka...?"**_

_**Gekijou kanaderu mujiiku**_

_**Ten ni toki hanate!**_

_**"Kikoemasuka...?"**_

_**Inochi hajimaru myakudou**_

_**Ai wo tsuki agete**_

_**Haruka kanata hoshi ga**_

_**Ongaku to natta... Kare no hi**_

_**Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki kimi**_

_**To boku wa kodou wo uta ni shita**_

_**Soshite yume wa hiraku yo**_

_**Mita koto nai sekai no hate e...**_

_**Yes, just believe kami-sama mo**_

_**Shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou**_

_**Gyakkou no shawaa mirai terasu**_

_**Issho ni tobanai ka?**_

_**Just feeling namida de nureta hane**_

_**Omokute habatakenai hi wa wish**_

_**Sono migi te ni soeyou boku no chikara mo**_

_**Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru singing heart**_

_**Itsu no hi ni ka wakaru toki ga kuru kara**_

_**Zutto... Wasurenai**_

_**Sono toki ni wa kokoro no aru ga mama ni**_

_**Egao... Wasurenai**_

_**Kitto boku to kimi wa ichiwa no tori no youni**_

_**Tooi kako mo te to te tsunagi oozora**_

_**Wo tsuyoku kaketeitan da**_

_**Soshite ikiru ima wo**_

_**Mita koto nai asu no hikari e**_

De repente, el techo del escenario se abre, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome saltar de mi asiento. Deben tener un excelente gerente.

_**Yes, just believe sen nen go kyou mo umare kawatte utaitai**_

_**Atatakai yo kono nukumori**_

_**Zettai hanasanai**_

_**Just feeling unmei nante nai**_

_**Monogatari wa jibun ni aru jump**_

_**Nigedashitaku nattara uchuu wo miageyou**_

_**Yuuki koso ga kagayakun dayo singing star**_

_**Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi**_

_**Tabun boku wa kimi to deai shinwa**_

_**No hitotsu no youni tsumuida**_

_**Nani mo kowaku nai yo**_

_**Mita koto nai sekai no hate e**_

_**Yes, just believe kami-sama mo**_

_**Shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou**_

_**Gyakkou no shawaa mirai terasu**_

_**Issho ni tobanai ka?**_

_**Just feeling namida de nureta hane**_

_**Omokute habatakenai hi wa wish**_

_**Senritsu wa tokeatte shinfonii e to**_

_**Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru singing heart**_

_**Motto takaku taiyou yori mo takaku**_

Al finalizar la canción, Tsubasa se paró frente a Kanade, le dio la espalda a su compañero, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y luego ambos levantaron las manos hacia el cielo como lo harían en una oración.

**-{[Fin de la canción]}-**

Todos en la multitud vitoreaban como locos, lastimando mis pobres oídos simplemente aplaudiendo. Al mirar a mi lado, vi a Hibiki mirando a los dos cantantes, como si estuviera pasando el mejor momento de su vida. Sonrío, contento de que la niña se lo estuviera pasando bien.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar más música. Deben estar preparándose para tocar otra canción.

Kanade: Todavía no hemos terminado amigos!- Gritó con su micrófono, tratando de emocionar más a la multitud mientras ella y Tsubasa comenzaban su próxima canción.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el laboratorio debajo del escenario, el experimento estaba yendo según lo planeado.

-Crecimiento de ganancia fónica dentro del rango esperado.- Informó un científico.

Ryoko: Creo que podemos catalogar esto como un éxito.- Dijo con una sensación de logro mientras que Genjuro suspiró aliviado.

Genjuro: Buen trabajo a todos.-Dijon una pequeña sonriesa, pero…

*¡ALARMA!*

De repente, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar cuando una luz roja parpadeante llenó la habitación.

Genjuro: ¿¡Que esta pasando!?- Exigió mientras toda la calma que tenia se fue por el caño.

-¡El sistema de amortiguación no puede manejar la creciente presión interna!- Dijo un científico masculino, causando que los ojos de Genjuro se abrieran de pánico.

-¡A este ritmo, la Reliquia despertará y se volverá loca!- Una mujer científica dijo que el sujeto de prueba de su experimento comenzaba a emitir una energía que comenzó a envolverse y convulsionarse hasta...

* * *

-Con Takaharu y Hibiki-

*¡EXPLOSION!*

Hibiki: ¿¡Que!?

Takaharu: ¿¡Que demonios!?-Grito saltando de su asiento, mirando alrededor para encontrar de dónde demonios vino esa explosión.

Entonces, todos comenzaron a gritar, por una razón. Mirando hacia el techo abierto, los seres que la gente temía, [Noise], apareció en el cielo disparando a la gente. El solo hecho de ver estos monstruos hizo que todos corrieran en pánico, lo que dificultó escapar cuando se vieron hombres, mujeres y niños siendo asesinados.

Takaharu: ¡Esto es malo!-Grito en pánico mientras tomaba a Hibiki para salir del lugar, pero quedaron atrapados en el medio de la multitud separándolos y perdiéndose entre ellos.

Hibiki: ¡Taka-chan!- Grito llamando a su amigo, pero el chico no respondió y decidió aprovechar esto a su favor.

Sabia que abría más victimas si no se hacia algo, por lo que lo mejor era encontrar un lugar donde esconderse y transformarse para ir a la batalla. No quería dejar a Hibiki sola, pero no tenia opción.

Ahora mismo, el chico debe luchar por salir de la multitud y encontrar un lugar donde nadie lo vea.

* * *

-De vuelta en el estadio-

Kanade: ¡Tenemos que volar, Tsubasa! ¡Solo nosotros podemos luchar contra ellos!

Tsubasa: P-Pero el Comandante no tiene…- No pudo decir más mientras había corrido y saltado del escenario.- ¡Kanade!

Kanade: Crotizall Ronzell Gungnir zillz...- Canto y una luz la fue envolviendo.

Después de cantar su canción, Kanade se cambió instantáneamente a un nuevo atuendo, que consistía en un traje blanco, negro y naranja que dejaba al descubierto su estómago, un par de botas negras hasta el muslo, un par de guantes voluminosos en su muñeca y un par de orejas de conejo como auriculares. La energía causada por la transformación causó que el ruido cambiara de color.

-**{[Insertar Canción:** **Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made]}-**

Kanade juntó sus manos, haciendo que sus guanteletes se fusionaran y se transformaran en una lanza blanca y naranja con un centro de cristal rojo. Cargó contra el [Noise] y, usando su lanza, cortó dos de los ruidos por la mitad, haciendo que se desintegraran. Luego corrió y otro más, continuando corriendo y reduciendo cualquier ruido que se le acercara. Kanade luego saltó al aire y luego arrojó su lanza que comenzó a acumularse tan pronto como dejó su mano. Estas lanzas llovieron sobre el ruido sin ninguna piedad.

**{Stardust∞Foton}**

* * *

-Laboratorio subterráneo-

Mientras Kanade estaba peleando en el estadio, de vuelta en el laboratorio ahora destrozado. Genjuro, quien parecía ser el único sobreviviente mientras los otros eran aplastados por los escombros, se levantó y miró a su alrededor… o al menos lo intentó.

Genjuro: Ryoko ...- Dijo luchando.- ¿Ryoko, sigue viva?

De repente, un resplandor de color arcoíris llamó la atención de Genjuro, lo que lo llevó a mirar la fuente que no era otra que el sujeto de prueba del experimento. "Mesphisto está ... preparándose". Luego, trozos de roca cayeron sobre la Reliquia, lo que provocó que Genjuro saliera del laboratorio en ruinas, sabiendo que no podía obtener la Reliquia cuando el lugar comenzara a caer.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una esquina donde estaba completamente vacia, se encontraba Takaharu mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie.

Takaharu: Bien, ahora puedo hacerlo.-Dijo sacando el [Fourze Driver] de su ropa y atándoselo en su cintura para luego bajar los botones encendiendo el objeto.

**[¡3!]**

Se vio al chico haciendo una pose con el brazo izquierdo cruzado hacia adelante y su mano derecha al lado de su cintura.

**[¡2!]**

Se vio al chico hacer lo mismo, pero más de cerca.

**[¡1!]**

Se volvió a ver la misma escena, pero viendo el rostro del chico, el cual estaba serio.

Takaharu: ¡Henshin!-Exclamo para jalar la palanca y alzar el brazo hacia arriba.

Un tubo transparante apareció de repente rodeándolo y cubriéndolo con humo antes de que se desvaneciera y el chico sacar el humo de un solo movimiento de brazo, mostrándose ahora como Fourze. El rider se agacho un poco y…

Takaharu: Uchu~…¡KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito mientras parecía que su voz se escucho en toda la ciudad antes de relajarse un poco y encender el [Rocket Switch].

**[ROCKET! ON!]**\- Exclamo apareciendo el cohete naranja en el brazo del rider y este salió volando con él.

* * *

-De regreso en el estadio-

De vuelta en la batalla, Tsubasa se vistió con su propia Reliquia que consistía en un traje azul claro y negro con guantes antebrazo, auriculares negros y una cuchilla en cada uno de sus tobillos. Esta era la Reliquia de Tsubasa, la Ame no Habakiri. Su arma era una katana blanca que, junto con las cuchillas de sus tobillos, cortaba cualquier ruido que encontrara.

Mientras tanto, con Kanade, ella continuamente estaba forjando un sendero de guerra, creando un ciclón en miniatura con su lanza que rasgaba un ruido del tamaño de un mamut que parecía un ciempiés predestinado.

**{Last∞Meteor}**

Juntos, Kanade y Tsubasa no dejaron nada más que cenizas a su paso. Mientras estos dos estaban peleando, Hibiki, que todavía estaba aquí y con vida, de alguna manera observó cómo se desarrollaba la batalla, conmocionada y con miedo inmovilizándola para que no se moviera.

Hibiki: Que es...

De repente, un [Noise] se convirtió en balas improvisadas y se disparó contra Kanade y Tsubasa, pero fue en vano, ya que redujeron las balas entrantes.

**-{[Fin de la canción]}-**

Mientras la batalla se prolongaba, Kanade notó que el color de su traje comenzó a desvanecerse y parpadear.

Kanade: Mierda. Mi traje se está quedando sin energía.- En su frustración, no pudo evitar que un [Noise] pasara junto a ella, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Hibiki.- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Corre!

Hibiki escuchó la llamada de Kanade, pero sus piernas no se movieron. Solo podía mirar el ruido que se acercaba, lista para convertirla en polvo. Al menos, eso es lo que ella pensaba que iba a suceder.

**[ROCKET! Limit Break!]**

Takaharu: RIDER ROCKET PU~NCH!- Se escucho al rider gritar y aparecer de la nada mientras volaba y golpeo a [Noise] que iba a matar a Hibiki y lo destruyo.

Fourze aterrizo y suspiro de alivio al ver que llego a tiempo y salvo a su amiga. En eso se giro a ella y la miro.

Takaharu: ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida de haber podido escapar de la muerte.

Takaharu: Que gran alivio…-Dijo junto a un gran suspiro.

Hibiki no reconoció que la persona frente a ella es su amigo de la infancia, pues el hecho de golpear a un [Noise] y que llevaba una armadura que no permitía ver su cara ayudo a que no lo pudiera distinguir. Sin embargo, ella sentía que lo conocía.

Takaharu observo la situación y se lamento de no haber podido aparecer antes con su traje puesto, ya que mucha gente murió por los [Noise] ¡Pero estaba lleno de alegría de haber podido salvar a su amiga de la infancia!

Fourze escucho unos ruidos y vio a las cantantes de Zwei Wing, Kanade y Tsubasa, peleando y matando a los [Noises]. Se impacto al ver esto y se preguntaba como lo hacían. ¿Acaso Míster X también les dio un cinturón para transformarse y darles poder? ¿Y porque no se parecían al que usaba?

Dejo esos pensamientos para más tarde, pues había trabajo que hacer. Al mirar a los dos, se doy cuenta de que Kanade estaba más exhausta que Tsubasa, ya que no pudo bloquear el ataque de un [Noise]. Sorprendentemente, ella no se desintegró cuando fue golpeada. El traje debe estar protegiéndola.

Entonces vio aparecer un [Noise] del tamaño de un mamut dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

Takaharu: Oh no, no lo haras.-Dijo para elevarse en el aire y activar el [Drill Switch].

**[DRILL! ON!]**\- Se materializo el taladro en la pierna del rider y con su mano libre jalo la palanca.- **[ROCKET! DRILL! Limit Break!]**

Takaharu: RIDER ROCKET DRILL KI~CK!- Grito mientras volaba y atravesaba al enorme [Noise], haciendo que este explotara.

Esto sorprendió a ambas chicas, que miraron al guerrero de armadura blanca, quien hizo que sus armas desaparecieran antes de girarse y ver la cara de ambas.

Kanade: Eres…-No termino la frase al ver como Fourze se le acerco y tomo sus manos.

Takaharu: ¡Wooooooo! ¡Eres Amou Kanade!-Exclamo mientras levantaba y bajaba las manos de la mencionada, quien se quedó congelada recibiendo el saludo antes de que el rider la soltara y ahora fuera a hacerle lo mismo a la peli azul.- ¡Y tú Kazanari Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: E-Etto…-Murmuro sin saber como reaccionar ante tal situación…tan fuera de lugar.

Takaharu: Oh, cierto.-Dijo para buscar algo en su traje y de la nada saco…¿tabletas para escribir en blanco y plumones?- Soy un gran fan de ustedes, ¿¡Me pueden dar sus autógrafos!?

…

…

…

Tsubasa/Kanade: ¿Qué…?

Las Zwei Wing estaban oficialmente sorprendidas, impactadas, y mucho más, cosa que era normal ya que todo el ambiente serio, peligroso y de vida o muerte fue tirado a un lado ante la sorpresiva actitud tan despreocupada del rider.

¿El misterioso guerrero astronauta es su fan? ¿Vino aquí para asistir a su concierto? ¿De donde saco esas tabletas y plumones? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí?

Esas eran una de las muchas preguntas que surgieron en la cabeza de ambas chicas hasta que reaccionaron y vieron que los [Noises] se pusieron a sus alrededores.

Tsubasa: Estamos rodeados.- Declaró lo obvio mientras se preparaba con su espada.

Takaharu: Aaawww, tendré que dejar esto para después…-Murmuro guardando las tabletas y plumones.- Bueno, no creo que esto no sea nada que no podamos manejar ¿verdad?- Pregunto mirando a ambas chicas donde Kanade lo miró por un momento antes de sonreírle.

Kanade: ¿Crees que puedes seguir el ritmo?- Pregunto y el rider solo dio una pequeña risa antes de activar dos [Switches].

**[RADAR! ON!]**

**[LAUNCHER! ON!]**

El Radar y Launcher módulos se materializaron sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, donde el modulo radar marco a varios de los [Noises] mientras el chico tenia una gran sonrisa bajo su casco.

Takaharu: ¡Apuesta a que si!- Exclamo mientras el [Launcher Module] se abrió mostrando varios misiles los cuales fueron disparados.- ¡YEEEEEJAAAAAAA!

Los misiles volaron y golpearon a los [Noises], los cuales fueron destruidos sin piedad por el ataque tan exageradamente destructivo de Fourze, dejando a ambas chicas con la quijada abajo.

Tsubasa: Wow…¿Qué poder?-Murmuro con total asombro.

Kanade: ¿Dónde puedo conseguir algo así?-Pregunto mirando con estrellas en los ojos el lanza misiles del rider, quien se giró a verla.

Takaharu: Ni idea, un tipo raro me lo dio, ¡Pero es realmente genial!- Exclamo con tono alegre y Kanade solo asintió de acuerdo antes de pensar en algo.

Kanade: Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto y como el chico no podía usar su nombre real, uso el título que le dieron.

Takaharu: Soy Fourze. Kamen Rider Fourze.

Tsubasa: ¿Kamen Rider?

Takaharu: Se puede decir que soy alguien que protege la libertad de la humanidad y lucha por la justicia.-Respondió antes de levantar los brazos.- ¡Soy el héroe que será amigo de todos!

Kanade: Con que el amigo de todos ¿Eh?-Repitió con una sonrisa antes de cortar a un [Noise].- Ya me agradas.

Fourze sonrió y desactivo los [Switch] para luego sacar el [Launcher Switch] para reemplazarlo con otro de color azul.

**[Chainsaw!]**\- Exclamo el interruptor antes de que el rider lo activara.- **[CHAINSAW! ON!]**

Pierna derecha de Fourze brillo y apareció en ella una especie de motosierra unida a su pie.

Takaharu: ¡A la carga~!-Corrió y empezó a cortar a todos los [Noises] que tuviera cerca con su pierna, destruyéndolos casi de inmediato.

Tsubasa: Cuanta energía…-Murmuro mientras cortaba un [Noise] sin despegar su vista de Fourze antes de mirar a su mejor amiga.- Casi pareciera que es una especie de copia tuya.

Kanade: ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡No negare esa posibilidad!-Respondió mientras apuñalaba a 3 [Noises] de un solo golpe y los tiraba haciéndolos desaparecer.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, las chicas sacudieron sus cabezas y fueron a ayudar al rider. Fourze corto un ruido por la mitad antes de darle otro corte lateral, y también lo corté en dos. Vio uno que venía por detrás, y justo cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, apareció Kanade y lo apuñaló, matándolo.

Takaharu: ¡Gracias!-Exclamo levantando el pulgar, donde la chica le devolvió el gesto cuando le lanzó una sonrisa y un guiño mientras iba y apuñaló un ruido que intentaba atacarla furtivamente, sorprendiéndola.

Kanade: Ahora estamos a mano.- Le dijo al rider quien asintió mientras cortaba a otro [Noise].

Takaharu: Hora de poder de fuego.-Dijo sacando el [Chainsaw Switch] y de nuevo el [Launcher Switch].

**[Launcher!]**-Exclamo antes de que el rider lo active.- **[LAUNCHER! ON!]**

La pierna derecha de Fourze de nuevo brillo y nuevamente apareció el lanza misiles.

Takaharu: ¡Fuego!-Grito mientras lanzaba los misiles y disparaba a todos los [Noises], matando a todos los que recibían los disparos y a los que estuvieran cerca por la explosión.

Kanade: Enserio, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos interruptores tuyos?-Pregunto tras notar que cada arma que usaba el rider, el activaba uno de los interruptores que tenía puesto en su cinturón.

Luego de eso, Fourze tajo un [Noise] que se le había acercado mientras Tsubasa cortaba otro, los dos estaban espalda con espalda.

Takaharu: Cuidado, estas cosas les gusta acumularse.

Tsubasa: ¡Lo sé!- Contesto matando otro monstruo antes de matar a otro con su tobillo.

Fourze continuo cortando y disparando a cada [Noise] que veía, uno por uno, hasta que escucho un grito. Se giro y vio que era Hibiki con una pierna lesionada. El chico se alarmo y trato de ir en su ayuda, pero dos [Noises] del tamaño de un elefante se interpusieron en su camino.

Entonces se vio uno de esos grandes [Noise] dispararle una especie de fluido verde, pero luego apareció Kanade y los protegió haciendo girar su lanza. Sin embargo, la armadura de la chica comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Entonces, de repente, un fragmento de las grietas salió disparado a una velocidad y…¡Atravesó a Hibiki directamente en el pecho!

Todo el cuerpo del rider se congeló cuando vio derramarse la sangre de Hibiki. El tiempo pareció correr más lento mientras miraba como la chica iba cayendo y cerrando los ojos.

Takaharu: ¡NO!- Corrió hacia Hibiki, matando cualquier ruido que intentara interponerse en su camino, ya que prácticamente podía sentir su corazón latir de forma acelerada. Corrió hasta llegar y se agaché hasta Hibiki, donde desactivo los [Switch] y hacia todo lo posible para detener el sangrado.- ¡Hibiki! ¡Oh Dios, por favor, no mueras!-

Takaharu estaba prácticamente rogando en ese momento que la muerte no viniera por Hibiki. No quería perder a su amiga, quien fue la única en querer juntarse con él a pesar de lo raro e imperactivo que era en su infancia, cosa que alejo a muchos. De no ser por ella, tal vez se hubiera rendido en tener amigos.

Takaharu: ¡Abre los ojos, Hibiki! ¡Por favor, tienes que vivir! ¡TIENES QUE VIVIR!- Entonces, el alivio inundó mi cuerpo cuando vi que sus ojos se abrían lentamente, mirándome ligeramente.- Oh, gracias a Dios.

Suspiro de alivio al ver que la chica aun estaba viva, pero aún no se podía relajar completamente.

Kanade: ¡Fourze! ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien?

Takaharu: Ella vivirá. ¡Pero necesita atención medica!-Exclamo y Kanade asintió para luego luego mirar su mano, apretándola en un puño antes de mirar al astronauta.

Kanade: ¡Fourze, cuídala! ¡Terminaré esto rápidamente!

Takaharu: ¿Eh?- Estaba confundido. ¿Qué quiso decir ella con eso?

Kanade: Sabes, solía querer cantar sin sentir absolutamente nada.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el ejército de Ruido, confundiendo a Takaharu aún más.- Pero mira cuántos han venido a escucharme hoy, incluyéndote a ti y a esa chica. Por eso... les voy a dar todo lo que tengo. Esta será mi aria final.- Luego levantó su lanza en el aire, hablando en un tono de alguien que estaba a punto de ... morir.

Takaharu: Espera, ¿Qué planeas hacer?- Pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

Kanade: Mi canción de cisne.- Respondió cuando comenzó a cantar mientras una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Tsubasa: ¡Kanade! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no cantes esa canción!- Grito en una súplica desesperada.

Takaharu miro a Kanade, Tsubasa, Hibiki confundido antes de mirar de regreso a Tsubasa nuevamente.

Takaharu: ¿¡Que está pasando!?

Tsubasa: Ella está...planeando suicidarse, ¡Quiere llevarse a todos los [Noises] sacrificando su vida!

Takaharu: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Como en un Kamikaze!?-Grito en shock ante esto

Tsubasa: ¡Por favor, Kanade! ¡No lo hagas!

Takaharu: ¡Si, podemos encontrar otra salida! ¡No tienes que dar tu vida!-Grito apoyando a la peli azul, tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión de la pelirroja, pero esta no hizo caso.

Kanade siguió cantando mientras caminaba hacia los [Noises], que fueron a atacarla, pero justo cuando iban a tocarla…Ella termino su canción.

Una enorme explosión se generó después de que ella terminara de cantar su canción de cisne. La ráfaga de viento que se creo fue fuerte y Takaharu se uso como escudo para proteger a Hibiki.

Cuando termino, se vio a Kanade derrumbándose con cuidado. El rider puso a Hibiki en el suelo con cuidado y salio corriendo en dirección a la pelirroja. Cuando llego, vio a Tsubasa tumbada junto a su amiga intentando llamándola

Tsubasa: ¡KANADE, POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS!- Grito a todo pulmón mientras lloraba y llamaba a su amiga.

Takaharu llego y se agacho, tomando la otra mano de Kanade y esta lo miro.

Kanade: Parece que este es mi fin…-Murmuro mirando a ambos.

Tsubasa: ¡No, aun podemos salvarte! ¡SOLO NO TE RINDAS!

Kanade: De nada sirve alentarme…ya sabia mi destino cuando cante eso…-Comento antes de girarse a mirar a Fourze, quien temblaba negando la cabeza mientras miraba como el cuerpo de la chica se desintegraba.- Fue muy corto tiempo…pero me alegro de haberme convertido en tu amiga…

Takaharu: No…no…-Murmuro negando con la cabeza y la chica cerro los ojos con una sonrisa…y desaparecer.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fuera del estadio…se vio como una torre multicolor transparente apareció y subió al suelo, atravesando las nubes y subiendo más allá de la vista.

* * *

-Al día siguiente, Hospital-

Dentro de una habitación de hospital, se vio a una pelirroja despertando de su sueño.

Esta era nada más y nada menos que Kanade quien lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco. Mirando a su alrededor, concluyó que estaba en un hospital. Sintiendo que alguien le estaba agarrando la mano, miró a su lado y vio a Tsubasa durmiendo a su lado, agarrando su mano.

Kanade le sonrió a su mejor amiga dormida antes de que su atención fuera dirigida hacia la puerta cuando se abrió, revelando un Genjuro vendado.

Genjuro: Veo que finalmente estás despierto.- Dijo mientras se iba acercando.- Nos diste el susto.

Kanade: Bueno...supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando usas tu cuerpo como arma.- Dijo recordando vagamente lo que sucedió.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

Genjuro: Un par de horas.-Contesto antes de dar un suspiro.- ¿Recuerdas algo que sucedió en el estadio?

Kanade: Pues…-Fue masajeándose su frente para refrescar su memoria y fue recordando.-Estaba cantando mi canción de cisne y logre completarla destruyendo a todos los [Noise]. Estaba preparada para morir mientras oía las voces de Tsubasa y Fourze llamándome. Para cuando cerré mis ojos, sentí como algo entro y recorrido mi cuerpo.

Genjuro: ¿Fourze?

Kanade: Oh, es el nombre de ese tipo astronauta que ha estado matando ruidos.- Aclaró antes de recordar otra cosa.- Además dijo que es un fan nuestro. Parece que vino al concierto para escucharnos cantar.

Genjuro: Entonces… el nombre de ese tipo es Fourze.- Se dijo a sí mismo, aunque por otra parte estaba sorprendido de que el tipo que estaba derrotando a los [Noises] fuera un fan de Tsubasa y Kanade.

Kanade: Aunque, no creo que ese sea su verdadero nombre, ya que él también se llamaba Kamen Rider.

Genjuro: ¿Kamen Rider? ¿Qué es eso?

Kanade: Dijo algo sobre que son como protector de la libertad de la humanidad o algo así.- Dijo para darse cuenta de algo.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está "el" de todos modos?

Genjuro: Se fue antes de que pudiéramos siquiera interrogarlo.

Kanade: Ya veo.-Suspiro para luego recordó algo más.- ¿Qué paso con la chica que estaba en el concierto? ¿Está bien?

Genjuro: Relájate, ella está bien.- Contesto antes de continuar.- Se está sometiendo a una cirugía en este momento, pero por lo que podemos decir, estará bien.- Kanade se relajó después de escuchar eso.- Además ... recientemente descubrimos que a pesar de que sobreviviste tras cantar la Canción del Cisne, lo que cantaste fue suficiente para terminar destruyendo completamente tu Gungnir aparte de que ya no eres compatible con las reliquias.

Kanade: Así que… ahora soy un ser humano normal ...- Dijo con triste, porque ya no podía luchar contra los [Noise].- Supongo que eso es lo que obtengo después de intentar hacer un ataque suicida.

Genjuro solo asintio, pues es un milagro que haya logrado sobrevivir tras cantar la canción de cisne completa. Se suponía que quien la canta muere luego de terminarla. Fue entonces cuando ambos notaron como Tsubasa comenzó a despertarse y mirar a su alrededor.

Tsubasa: ¿Kanade?- Murmuro frotándose los ojos, jadea cuando vio a Kanade levantarse y despierta….para luego abrazarla- ¡Kanade! ¡Estás bien!

Kanade: ¡Tsubasa...me estás matando!- Se las arregló para decir, luchando por respirar mientras que la mencionada la miró después de que ella soltó un poco su agarre.

Tsubasa: ¡Después de lo que hiciste pasar hoy, tengo derecho a matarte! ¡Literalmente pensé que ibas a morir!-Grito y en eso se le vino una idea a la pelirroja.

Kanade: Tal vez lo hice y solo soy un fantasma. Boo~.

Tsubasa: ¡No puedo creer que todavía tengas la energía para burlarte de mí ahora mismo!- Exclamo entre sorprendida y enojada mientras que Kanade solo se rio de eso.

Luego, Genjuro salió de la habitación y cuando cerró la puerta, sacó su teléfono y miró las imágenes de vigilancia de Fourze peleando junto a Kanade y Tsubasa.

Genjuro: (Fourze ... ¿quién eres tú?)-Pregunto mirando la imagen del rider, para luego cambiarla por un video de como el chico junto a la peli azul sostenían las manos de la pelirroja, quien se desvaneció para luego el cuerpo del astronauta brillara y creara ese pilar de luz que cubrió todo el estadio.- (¿Y que clase de poder tienes?)

* * *

-Dentro de la base lunar-

Miku: {¿Estás seguro de que ella estará bien?}

Takaharu: Mas que seguro.- Le dijo mientras le hablaba con su teléfono.- Los médicos dijeron que ella necesita cirugía, pero que estará bien. Además sabes lo fuerte que es ella.

Miku: {Aun así estoy muy preocupado por ella.}

Takaharu: Lo siento.-Cabizbaja mientras miraba el suelo.- Debería haberla cuidado mejor, pero te falle tanto a ti como a Hibiki-chan.

Miku: {Está bien. No había nada que pudieras hacer.}-Dijo tratando de animar a su amigo.-{No había forma de que supiéramos que aparecerían [Noise] en medio del concierto.}

Takaharu: Pero si no la hubiera soltado, podria haberla sacado del estadio impidiendo que esto le sucediera.-Dijo con tristesa antes de dar un ultimo suspiro.- Te llamaré mañana para hablarte sobre Hibiki más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Miku: {Bueno. Buenas noches Taka-kun y trata de descansar. Pasaste por mucho hoy al igual que con Hibiki.}

Takaharu: Gracias y buenas noches Miku.-Corto la llamada y se acosto en su cama, mirando el techo.- Si, pase por mucho…y eso que ni siquiera sabe por todo lo que realmente pase.

El chico estaba extremadamente cansado. A pesar de no poder salvado a todos, logro salvar dos vidas, donde una de ellas no sabe ni como logro evitar su muerte. Sin embargo, todavía lamentaba no haber podido salvar a ningún otro sobreviviente, pero ahora no puede hacer nada al respecto. Están muertos y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Ese es un hecho frío y duro.

Takaharu: Aun así, Hibiki estaba tan cerca de morir.-Susurro recordando como estaba su amiga con sangre y apretó los puños.- No puedo dejar que eso suceda la próxima vez.

Al ver que ya era de noche por lo que supone por la hora, se dispuso a ponerse la ropa de dormir, dejar a un lado su teléfono, el cual recibía buena recepción a pesar de estar en la luna, apago las luces y se puso a dormir.

* * *

**-Un cohete de repente aparece y pasa de largo, cubriendo la pantalla con humo hasta que este se despeja mostrando los [Swicht]: Rocket, Launcher, Radar, Drill, y Chainsaw-**


	2. Despertar de Gugnir

**Capítulo 2: Despertar de Gugnir**

* * *

Unos meses han pasado desde el concierto de las Zwei Wing. Hibiki estuvo en una operación que logro salvar su vida y paso unas semanas en el hospital antes de que le dieran de alta. Por otra parte, se dio la noticia que Amao Kanade sufrió un daño grave en su voz luego del ataque de los ruidos. No al nivel para que no pueda hablar, pero sus días como cantante terminaron.

Todos se entristecieron por esto y Tsubasa empezó a debutar como solista. A pesar de esto, ya no se podía ver el mismo brillo en los ojos de la peli azul, cosa que preocupo un poco a algunos de sus fans.

En el lado de Takaharu se había puesto a trabajar más en serio con su deber de acabar con los [Noises]. Gracias a esto, se ganó cierta fama como héroe local que extermina a estas criaturas y empezaron a vender juguetes de él, cosa que lo sorprendió. A parte de eso, se puso a crear nuevos [Astro Switch], pero le era difícil. Sin embargo, no se rindió y logro hacer algunos nuevos siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio Míster X.

Ahora, el rider estaba en medio de su trabajo en el restaurante. Estaba poniendo la mesa y los utensilios cuando…

Kaori: Takaharu.-Fue llamado y se volteo a ver a su jefa.- Nos estamos quedando sin harina. ¿Podrías ir por más?

Takaharu: De inmediato.-Asintió con una sonrisa antes de dejar su delantal e ir por su moto.

El chico condujo por la carretera tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo. Estaciono su moto y se bajo de ella para ir a un árbol, donde había cierta persona que conocía ahí.

Takaharu: ¿Hibiki-chan? ¿Qué haces en un árbol con un gato en la mano?- Pregunto mirando a la chica en un árbol que estaba bastante alto con un gato en sus brazos.

Hibiki: Bueno, vi a este gatito trepar a un árbol y no pude bajar. Subí para bajarlo, pero…

Takaharu: Ahora no puedes bajar.- Termino su frase y la chica asintió avergonzada. El chico dio un suspiro junto a una sonrisa el ver esto.- Sabes que llegas tarde a clase y aun así fuiste y ayudaste a un gato. No has cambiado ni un poco.

Hibiki: ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?- Preguntó sintiéndose ofendido.- Además, no es como si tu no fueras a hacer lo mismo.

Takaharu: Jajajajaja, eso es verdad.-Respondió con una sonrisa antes de mirar a la chica.- Ahora date prisa y salta.

Hibiki: ¿Eh?- Ella vio como Takaharu le extendía los brazos.

Takaharu: No te preocupes, te atraparé a ti y al gato, lo prometo. Ahora salta.

Dudando al principio, Hibiki envía al gato primero y Takaharu lo atrapo fácilmente, acariciando su cabeza antes de dejarlo en el suelo y volviendo a mirar a Hibiki.

Takaharu: Muy bien, es tu turno ahora.- Dijo, pero la chica estaba dudando de hacerlo o no.- Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Después de todos, somos amigos.

Ante esas palabras, Hibiki abrió un poco los ojos antes de tomar valor y saltar hacia abajo. Takaharu la atrapo con cierta dificultad, siendo un humano y no un gato después de todo, pero aun así la atrapo con seguridad mientras sus manos y cabeza estaban presionadas contra su pecho.

Takaharu: ¿Ves? Te atrapé como prometí. Yo nunca le fallo a mis amigos.- Dijo y Hibiki se aleja rápidamente, sonrojándose por alguna extraña razón.

Hibiki: G-Gracias.-Dijo tartamudeando y el chico ladeo la cabeza.

Takaharu: ¿Por qué tartamudeas? ¿Y porque estas roja?

Hibiki: ¡P-Por nada!-Grito asustando al chico, quien dio un paso para atrás por eso.

Luego de eso, Takaharu noto que Hibiki tenía unas pocas hojas en el pelo y se las quitó, también desempolvando cualquier cosa en su ropa. Un maullido les recordó a los dos que había un gato aquí. Hibiki se arrodilló y se rascó debajo de la cabeza, ronroneando.

Hibiki: Debes tener hambre, ¿verdad?

Takaharu: En ese caso, lo llevare al restaurante y le dare de comer ahí.- Dijo mientras tomaba al gato parar acariciarlo antes de mirar su reloj.- En todo caso, creo que llegaras tarde al colegio si no te apresuras.

Hibiki: ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidé totalmente!- Grito recordando que todavía tenía clases a las que asistir para luego girarse hacia el chico.- ¡Por favor Taka-chan, tienes que llevarme!

Takaharu: ¡Déjame a mi!-Exclamo poniendo al gato dentro de su chaleco mientras montaba su moto.- ¡Te llevare en un dos por tres, o mi nombre no es Takaharu!

Hibiki: ¡Oh gracias!- Dijo dándole un abrazo para luego subirse en la moto.

Takaharu: ¡Yosha~! ¡Es hora de demostrar mi pasión en la pista!- Grito mientras encendía su moto y eso alerto a Hibiki tras recordar la actitud de su amigo de la infancia.

Hibiki: E-Etto…¿Taka-chan? No creo que sea tan necesario apresurarse para…-No logro terminar cuando Takaharu partió a máxima velocidad en un solo instante.- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Justo cuando se fueron, Takaharu sintió "bultos" presionar contra su espalda. Centrándose en el futuro e intentando ignorar los "bultos", el chico condujo a una extrema velocidad dirigiéndose a la academia privada de música "Lydian".

Era comienzos de año y hoy es el primer día de clases de Hibiki y esta ya iba a llegar tarde. Sin embargo, gracias a Takaharu, la chica logro llegar a la escuela 5 minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, pero el viaje la dejo un tanto aturdida. Demasiada velocidad y una conducción muy peligrosa la que llevo a cabo el chico, pero nada como unas buenas palabras de un profesor cuidando la puerta no fuera capaz de despertar a la chica.

* * *

-Momentos después, en clases-

Hibiki: Uh, uh… Fourze.- Murmuró Hibiki mientras se despertaba de su sueño. Ella no puede evitar pensar en el incidente cuando el misterioso guerrero de astronauta conocido como Fourze y esas chicas. Por supuesto, ella no le dijo esto a nadie porque no estaba segura de sí estaba soñando.

Mientras pensaba en lo pacífica que era la vida ... se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando su maestra le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

Ella está soñando despierto en clase.

Su maestra parece estar bastante enojada.

-Señorita Tachibana, ¿podría repetir lo que acabo de decir si no soy muy grosera de despertarla de su hermoso sueño? Quiero decir, no es como si fuera un salón de clases y estoy enseñando una lección o algo así.- Su maestra dijo en un tono dulce.

Hibiki: Jajaja ... umm, no lo escuché muy bien.- Dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzada.- ¿podrías repetir otra vez?

-¡TACHIBANA!- Su maestra grito tan alto que se podría jurar que se oyó en toda la escuela.

* * *

-Después de clase, dormitorio-

En el nuevo dormitorio de Hibiki y Miku, Hibiki se derrumba en el suelo en una derrota simbólica.

Hibiki: Eso fue horrible. Es solo el primer día y siento que fui a una montaña rusa cien veces. Me siento maldecido.

Miku: La mitad de esa maldición viene de ser un cerebro tan disperso.- Dijo con simpleza.- La otra mitad es cuando se metes la nariz donde no debes.

Hibiki ¡Llámalo ayudar a los demás!- Exclamo levantándose.-Es mi hobby, ¿sabes?

Miku: Sí, pero lo llevas demasiado lejos.-Reclamo mientras daba un suspiro.- La gente normal no solo presta sus libros de texto a otros.

Hibiki: Está bien, solo miraré tu libro, Miku.-Contesto yendo hacia la mesa.

Miku: Baka...- murmuró con cansancio.- A veces eres tan extrema para ayudar como Taka-kun. En su caso, el ya es un caso sin remedio.

Tanto Miku como Hibiki conocían y se habían hecho de Takaharu desde muy pequeños. Ellas se lo encontraron en primaria cuando el chico ingreso a clases. Este dijo que se convertiría en el amigo de todos en la escuela, cosa que dejo gran impresión.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaría bromeando, pero el chico realmente demostró querer hacer amistades con todos los que conocía. No tardo mucho en que conociera a ambas chicas e insistiera en su amigo. Ambas lo aceptaron y no se arrepintieron, pues el chico era agradable…a pesar de tener una actitud demasiado energética.

Miku más de una vez tuvo que ayudar a Takaharu cuando este se metía en algún problema por ayudar a alguien. Pero en cambio, el siempre les ayudo a ellas cuando se metían en problemas.

Luego de un rato, se oyó como Hibiki jadeó y levantó una revista con Tsubasa en la portada.

Hibiki: ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡El nuevo CD de Tsubasa saldrá mañana! ¡Tsubasa es genial!- Exclamo y Miku sonrió a su mejor amiga que abrazó la revista.

Miku: Te inscribiste en Lydian para seguir sus pasos, ¿verdad? Ella debe tener un gran efecto en ti.

Hibiki: Sí, pero no la he visto en ninguna parte hoy.- Dijo abatido.- Sé que es famosa y todo, y sé que no espero que se encuentre conmigo, pero ...

Hibiki luego tiró del cuello de su camisa para ver qué quedaba del incidente hace dos años; una cicatriz en forma de nota fuerte. Estaba segura de que habría muerto ese día si no fuera por Zwei Wing y ese misterioso hombre blindado llamado Fourze. Dijeron en las noticias que Kanade había perdido su voz de canto por el incidente y que casi todas las personas allí habían perdido la vida por el ruido, salvo por ella, Zwei Wing y algunos sobrevivientes.

El hombre blindado supuestamente fue el que salvó el día. ¿Era la parte donde Zwei Wing luchaba todo parte de mi imaginación? Ella siente que si conoce a Tsubasa, ella podría decirle lo que sucedió en ese entonces, ya que Kanade tuvo que abandonar la academia. ¿Y cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrarse con ese misterioso hombre blindado de nuevo? No es como si fuera alguien que conoce.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Takaharu: ¡Achoo!

Kaori: Oh, Dios mío. Takaharu-kun, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto preocupada por el enorme estornudo del chico y este solo se limpio con un pañuelo que tiene.

Takaharu: Estoy bien jefa.-Respondió mientras guardaba su delantal.

Kaori: Bueno, estamos cerrando ahora.-Dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar la tienda. El día de hoy, la dueña tenia cosas que hacer y tendría la tienda más temprano por hoy.

Luego de terminar de cerrar, ambos se despidieron y se separaron. El chico se estaba preguntando que hacer, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

Takaharu: ¿Hola?

Míster X: {Hola, joven Takaharu.}-Hablo el hombre misterioso sorprendiendo al chico.-{Se que estas cansado, pero hay una situación.}

Takaharu: ¿Qué clase de situación?-Pregunto mientras se movía y se quedo de espaldas a una pared.

Míster X: {Leíste la nota que te deje en la base ¿Verdad?}

Takaharu: Si, me lo leí todo. Aunque había algunas partes complicadas.

Míster X: {¿Leíste la parte sobre los Zodiack?}

Takaharu: Si, por supuesto que leí esa parte.- Contesto y recordó sobre eso.

Según lo que le puso en la nota, los Zodiack son monstruos que están basados sobre alguna constelación de estrellas. Estos son en realidad personas que tienen [Astro Switch] como él, pero se supone que son diferentes a los que él usa.

Con estos, tras transformarse en monstruos, consiguen una gran fuerza que sobre pasa completamente la de un humano normal a parte de darle otras habilidades especiales. Sin embargo, se supone que los [Switch] que se usan pueden llegar a causar demencia y otras cosas. Los que Takaharu usa son mejores y seguros para usar.

Míster: {Pues te aviso que hay uno suelto ahora.}-Dijo impactando al chico sobre eso.- {Esta en un estadio de futbol. Te envio la dirección a tu telefono.}

Takaharu: Iré de inmediato.-Dijo mientras cortaba la llamada y en unos momentos, le llego el correo con la dirección. Lo reviso y vio que no estaba lejos de donde estaba.-(Bien, será mejor que me apresure.)

El rider tomo su motocicleta y la echo a andar a máxima velocidad. Lo bueno es que su motocicleta era muy rápida.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Tras bastidores de un estadio de futbol, se podía ver a deportistas masculinos de ese deporte corriendo asustados. La razón era que un monstruo de color rojo estaba ahí atacándolos que aparte de eso tenía unas especies de orbes en su cuerpo que estaban unidos entre si con una línea que las conectaba. No era un [Noise] pues a pesar de tocar a la gente, estos no se desintegraban.

Los deportistas agarraron barras metálicas y trataron de pelear contra el monstruo, pero estas simplemente se doblaban tras golpearlo, demostrando que su piel es demasiado dura y resistente.

El monstruo siguió atacando a los deportistas y solo a los deportistas, pues estaba ignorando al resto de las personas.

Un rato después, llego Takaharu que miro y vio al monstruo rojo que tenia un aspecto muy fuerte.

Takaharu: Con que eso es un [Zodiack] ¿Eh?-Comento mientras se ponía el cinturón.- Pues a trabajar.

Dicho eso, Takaharu bajo los interruptores del cinturón.

**[¡3!]**

Se miro a un chico asustado.

**[¡2!]**

Se miro al monstruo a punto de golpear al chico.

**[¡1!]**

Se vio a Takaharu en una pose.

Takaharu: ¡Henshin!-Grito mientras empujaba la palanca y alzaba el brazo hacia arriba. Con eso, un tubo transparente se creo a su alrededor cubriéndolo mientras salía vapor antes de que la transformación terminara y mostrara a Fourze, quien se agacho un poco.- Uchu~…¡KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Ese grito llamo la atención de todos y notaron la presencia de Fourze, quien palmeo con su puño su pecho tres veces antes de dirigir su puño hacia adelante en dirección al [Zodiack].- ¡Soy Kamen rider Fourze! ¡Taiman harasete morau ze! (¡Tengamos un encuentro hombre a hombre!)

Los deportistas y las demás personas del lugar se alegraron de ver al héroe astronauta en el lugar, mientras el monstruo gruño antes de salir corriendo con el chico en sus brazos.

Takaharu: ¡Oye! ¿¡A donde crees que vas!?-Grito para comenzar a seguirlo.

Ambos corrieron para terminar en un espacio libre, donde el rider aprovecho esto y uso el propulsor de su espalda para impulsarse y dar un gran salto, terminando frente al monstruo.

Takaharu: ¡Eres mío!-Grito para comenzar a golpearlo, dándole puñetazos y patadas.

El monstruo retrocedió un poco antes de contraatacar y darle su propio golpe a Fourze, quien retrocedió varios metros. El rider se quejo mientras se tomaba el sector golpeado, no podía creer la dureza y fuerza que esa cosa tenía. Aparte de eso, tenia a una victima. Dado eso, decidio usar sus nuevos [Switch], reemplaznado el de cohete con otro.

**[Magic Hand!]**-Exclamo el interruptor mientras el rider lo activa.- **[MAGIC HAND! ON!]**

Con eso, en su brazo derecho, apareció un modulo cable extensible que se extendió y agarro al civil, quitándolo de las manos del [Zodiatrs]. Fourze lo llevo y lo trajo con él antes de atraparlo y dejarlo en el suelo a salvo.

Takaharu: ¡Ahora huye de aquí!-Le ordeno y el chico no lo penso dos veces para obedecer. En eso, el rider miro a su contrincante y si quería hacerle más daño, tendría que subir el poder, por lo que activo uno de sus [Switches] favoritos.

**[Rocket!] **

**[ROCKET! ON!]**

Apareció el cohete naranja en el brazo derecho del rider, reemplazando el brazo extensible, y este corrió para darle un puñetazo con él, haciendo retroceder más al [Zodiack]. Luego de eso, se emociono de más.

Takaharu: Ahora, vamos con algo nuevo.-Dijo para apagar el cohete y reemplazar otros de sus [Switch] y encenderlo.

**[Hopping!]**

**[HOPPING! ON!]**

En la pierna izquierda del rider apareció un palo saltarin de color rosado. El rider empezó a saltar sin control por el artefacto tan repentino que ahora tiene.

Takaharu: ¡Wow! ¡WoW! ¿¡Como me detengo!?-Grito tratando de recuperar el control y el [Zodiarts] lo vio confundido antes de que golpeara con sus brazos el suelo.- ¡WOW!

El golpe del [Zodiarts] agrieto y destruyo parte del suelo a parte de que los escombros destruidos crearon una nube de humo que cubrió todo. Tras eso, Fourze desactivo el [Switch] y fue a donde estaba el [Zodiarts], encontrándose con…la nada.

Takaharu: ¿Pero que…?-Murmuro antes que el humo se dispersara y no mostrara a nadie.- Rayos, se escapó.

En eso, se escucho las sirenas de la policía, alertando al rider. Este de inmediato corrió y se adentro en el edificio, donde busco un lugar donde esconderse y encontró un lugar debajo de unas escaleras, donde subió todos los interruptores que hizo que volviera a su estado civil.

Con mucho cuidado, Takaharu fue saliendo del lugar y unirse a los transeúntes y demás que estuvieron dentro haciéndose pasar como uno de ellos, logrando despistar a la policía. Con eso, se escabullo y se alejo del sitio, donde su teléfono sonó y contesto.

Míster X: {Parece que no tuviste suerte.}-Dijo con calma y el chico suspiro.

Takaharu: Y que lo digas. Esa fue mi primera pelea con esas cosas y debo decir que es diferente a pelear contra un [Noise].

Míster X: {Eso es obvio, pues a diferencia de los [Noises], los [Zodiarts] son en realidad personas inteligentes, por lo que no actúan por instinto sino con razonamiento. A parte de eso, un solo [Zodiarts] puede compararse a varios [Noises].}

Takaharu: Ya veo, pero ese monstruo si que era muy fuerte y duro.

Míster X: {Bueno, eso se debe a que te enfrentaste a [Orion Zodiarts].}

Takaharu: ¿Orión? ¿No es esa la constelación conocida también como "El Cazador"?

Míster X: {Veo que sabes algo de Astronomía, y estas en lo correcto. Como había explicado en la hoja que te di, los [Zodiarts] están basados en una de las constelaciones que existen en el espacio. Según el tipo de constelación que representen, definen lo que son y el poder que poseen. En su caso, este [Zodiarts] representa a la constelación de Orion según pude ver en los patrones de los orbes en su cuerpo.}

Takaharu: Oh~, narujodou…-Asintió mientras compraba una bebida.- ¿Y como fue que pudo escapar sin dejar rastro?

Míster X: {Como te dije antes, los [Zodiarts] son en realidad personas. Lo más probable es que uso el humo para segarte y volver a ser humano para entrar en el edificio y mezclarse con la gente.}

Takaharu: ¡Oh~, conque eso hizo ¿Eh?!-Exclamo ahora entendiendo todo.- Y…¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Míster X: {Solo esperar. Como él [Zodiarts] escapo, tendrás que esperar a que se vuelva a mostrar o saber quién es en realidad. Ya mande a alguien para que te ayudara a buscar.}

Takaharu: Ok, entonces hasta luego.-Dijo colgando la llamada y comenzar a caminar mientras tomaba su refresco.- Mmh, delicioso.

* * *

-Academia Lydian, cafetería-

Era un nuevo día en la Academia Lydian para las dos mejores amigas y actualmente, los dos estaban disfrutando del almuerzo mientras discutían los eventos de un ataque de un monstruo el día de ayer de un monstruo.

Miku: De acuerdo con el SDF y el SDRT, la evacuación continuó con relativa y el daño se mantuvo a un mínimo.-Dijo leyendo las noticias sobre un ataque de [Noises] que sucedió ayer en la noche.- Sucedió muy cerca de aquí.

Hibiki: Que miedo...- Dijo metiendo el contenido de un tazón de arroz en su boca.- Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa con el misterioso astronauta blindado? ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre él?

Miku: Espera, déjame comprobar.- Ella comenzando a buscar en la web en su teléfono. Después de un rato, ella dijo.- Según parece, ayer en la mañana, una especie de monstruo ataco un estadio de futbol.

Hibiki: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto asombrada mientras su amiga asentia.

Miku: También dice que no es un [Noise], pues a pesar de que ataco gente, nadie murió a pesar de ser tocados por él.- Explico leyendo el artículo de su teléfono.- Parece que

Hibiki: Ya veo…-Murmuro comiendo un poco más de arroz.

Miku: ¿Por qué sigues preguntando por el hombre blindado cada vez que se menciona a los [Noises]?

Hibiki: ¿Curiosidad?

Miku: Sabes, si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado del misterioso hombre blindado.

Lo que Miku dijo hizo que Hibiki se sonrojara y se ahogara con su comida. Después de tomar un poco de agua, Hibiki dijo:

Hibiki: ¡Miku! ¡No es así! ¡Solo tengo curiosidad por él, eso es todo!

Miku: Si tú lo dices.- Dijo guardando su teléfono.

Ambos mejores amigos escucharon a las personas hablar a su alrededor.

-¡Mira! ¡Es Kazanari Tsubasa!-Grito una estudiante y rápidamente llamó la atención de Hibiki.

Levantándose rápidamente, Hibiki casi se topó con alguien y cuando estaba a punto de disculparse, se dio cuenta, de pie frente a ella no era otro que Kazanari Tsubasa.

Hibiki finalmente conoció a Tsubasa, lo que significa que finalmente puede preguntar sobre los eventos en el concierto hace dos años. Pero la cosa es ...

Hibiki: U-Umm ...- No podía pronunciar las palabras.

Tsubasa luego hizo un gesto hacia la esquina de su boca, lo que provocó que Hibiki mirara hacia dónde apuntaba y vio unos granos de arroz pegados a su cara.

Tsubasa: Tienes algo en la cara.- Dijo antes de alejarse.

* * *

-Después de clases-

Hibiki: ¡Eso fue terrible!- Grito apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio del estudiante.- Ahora ella debe pensar que soy un bicho raro.

Miku: Bueno, no es como si no fuera cierto.- Su comentario fue como una daga en el corazón de su amiga, quien se retorció al oírlo y sacándole una risa a ella.

Hibiki: Eres horrible.

Miku: Solo digo lo que es cierto. Lo bueno es que no estas al nivel de rareza de Taka-kun.

Hibiki: ¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor!-Grito antes de mirarla más tranquila.- ¿Vas a terminar con eso pronto?

Miku: Parece que no.- Dijo organizando algunos documentos y recibiendo un suspiro de Hibiki.-Oh, lo olvidé. El nuevo CD de Tsubasa saldrá a la venta hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Pero por qué molestarse con un CD?"

Hibiki: Vamos, los CD son un símbolo de estado ahora. Además, están llenos de material extra.

Miku: Entonces probablemente ya están agotadas.

Hibiki: ¡Oh mierda!- Grito al darse cuenta de ese detalle y vio la hora, donde casi era la hora de la venta del CD.- ¡Necesito llegar rápido! ¡Probablemente podría lograrlo si le pido a Taka-chan que me lleve allí!

Miku: No puedes pedirle a Taka-kun que te lleve a la tienda. Tiene trabajo en la Flower. Además, incluso si lo hace, para cuando llegue aquí y te lleve a la tienda, los CD probablemente estarán agotados para entonces.

Hibiki: ¡Entonces no tengo otra opción que correr!-Declaro antes de ir corriendo hacia la puerta.-¡Hasta luego Miku!

Miku: *Suspiro* Yare, yare…-Murmuro tras ver que su amiga ya se fue.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Hibiki? Eres todo un creador de problemas…aunque me alegra que no sea al nivel de Taka-kun…eso de por sí sería malo.

* * *

-En la flower-

Kaori: ¡Takaharu-kun~!

Takaharu: ¡Aquí estoy jefa!-Grito apareciendo frente a la mujer.

Kaori: Nos estamos quedando sin ingredientes. ¿Podrías salir y comprar un poco más?

Takaharu: A la orden mi capitán.- Dijo en pose militar sacándole una risa a la mujer antes de que el chico se quitara el delantal y fuera saliendo.

Kaori: ¡Cuidado con los [Noises]!

Takaharu: ¡Entendido!- Asintió mientras salía y montaba su motocicleta, partiendo del lugar.

Un rato paso mientras el chico conducía, donde fue en eso que escucho algo y se giro a ver lo que era. En un lado de la pista, en la vereda de transeúntes vio a Hibiki trotando mientras repetia una y otra vez lo mismo, que era: "Nuevo…CD… Nuevo…CD…"

Takaharu: ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!- Grito al entender lo que paso. Se supone que el nuevo CD de Tsubasa debe haber salido ya.

Takaharu quiere comprarlo también, pero tiene un deber que cumplir. Bajo la cabeza mientras apartaba firmemente su deseo de ir a comprar el CD. Tenia que comprar los ingredientes antes que las tiendas cerraran. Decidido conseguir una para él luego de comprar lo que necesita.

El chico siguió conduciendo hasta que quedo al lado de Hibiki, donde ella instantáneamente se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Hibiki: ¡Ah! ¡Taka-chan!

Takaharu: ¡Yoh, Hibiki-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- El sabía lo que hacía, pero tenía ganas de jugar con ella.

Hibiki: Me voy a... comprar ... el nuevo CD de Tsubasa.- Respondió entre jadeos. No hizo falta ser un genio para saber que Hibiki estaba exhausta, pero la idea de conseguir el CD de Tsubasa la mantuvo en funcionamiento.

Takaharu se divertía viendo a Hibiki, que cada vez iba más lento, y cuando doblaron en una esquina, finalmente se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

Takaharu: Deberías estar en los Juegos Olímpicos.

Hibiki: Demasiado…cansada…para…comentar…- Takaharu se rio entre dientes al ver a Hibiki sin aliento. ¿Acaso ella no se dio cuenta que perdió la oportunidad de que el chico la llevara en su motocicleta? La idea de comprar el CD debió segarla de este hecho.

Pero de pronto, la cara contenta de Takaharu se fue por completo y puso una mira de horror. Habia algo en el aire que lo estremeció…y era el olor a polvo junto al silencio del lugar.

Takaharu: Hibiki-chan…

Hibiki: ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, habiéndose recuperado finalmente de correr durante tanto tiempo. El chico no le dijo nada y solo señalo dentro de la tienda donde Hibiki notó las pilas de Carbono en el piso.- [¡Noise!]

Takaharu: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Grito mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano y la hacía subirse a su moto.

El chico podría encargarse de esto fácilmente, pero no podía revelar su identidad. No sabe en que peligros podría meterse Hibiki si se entera y no quiere preocupar a su amiga de la infancia.

Ya con la chica abordo, Takaharu estaba preparado para partir y salir del lugar. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, escuchamos el grito de una persona.

Hibiki: ¡Alguien está en problemas!- Grito mientras Takaharu se concentraba para saber de donde vino el grito y conducir hacia él.

El grito estaba bastante cerca, así que Takaharu fue capaz de encontrar la fuente y justo delante de los ojos de ambos, estaba una manada de [Noises] rodeando... una niña pequeña. ¿Por qué debes ser tan cruel dios?

Hibiki: ¡Espera! ¡Taka-chan, más despacio!- Grito al notar como el chico aceleraba y se acercaban a los [Noises]- ¡Vamos a chocar con esos [Noises]!

Takaharu ignoro su advertencia y con gran habilidad, salto sobre las criaturas, agarro a la chica, les hecho tierra encima a los monstruos para segarlos y se alejé del lugar a toda velocidad.

Takaharu: ¡Agárrense!- Le ordeno a la niña, poniendo los brazos de su posada Hibiki antes de continuar conduciendo para alejarse de los [Noises]. A este paso, lograrían escapar.

Para la desgracia de los tres, los [Noises] no se rindieron en atraparlos, ya que algunos se convirtieron en una forma que se parecía a… ¿una motocicleta? ¿¡y aquellos que parecían humanos se subieron, conduciendo detrás de ellos!?

Takaharu: ¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando! ¿¡Desde cuándo [Noise] se transforma en motocicletas y saben montar una!?

Hibiki: ¡Es lo que quiero saber!-Grito en completo shock al igual que su amigo al ver algo totalmente absurdo.

Takaharu no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella, ya que tenía que conducir y sacar a Hibiki y a la niña del alcance de los [Noises] y tal vez con eso logre transformarse para detenerlos.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Una vez más nos encontramos dentro de la misteriosa base mientras la gente estaba escribiendo los teclados, tratando de obtener una lectura sobre el ruido que atacaba.

Justo en ese momento, tanto Tsubasa como Kanade entraron corriendo a la habitación.

Tsubasa: ¿Cuál es la situación?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba y miraba la pantalla.

-¡Estamos tratando de fijarnos en una señal ahora mismo!-Respondió uno de los operadores.- Nuestra primera prioridad es identificar la ubicación de la horda.

Justo cuando ese operador había terminado de decir eso, otro operador gritó: "¡Tengo la ubicación de la horda!"

Genjuro: ¡Muéstralo en la pantalla!- Ordenó mientras que Ryoko estaba parada junto a él, habiendo sobrevivido los eventos de hace dos años.

Después de escribir un poco más por parte de los operadores, lo que apareció en la pantalla fue la imagen de un hombre y otros dos (Takaharu, Hibiki y la niña) perseguidos por ... ¿[Noises] en motocicleta?

El silencio llenó la habitación cuando todos vieron esto, pero Kanade fue quien lo rompio.

Kanade: Uh, ¿Desde cuándo los [Noises] se convierte en motocicletas? No, una pregunta más importante es… ¿Cómo puede un [Noise] conducir una motocicleta?

Tsubasa: Nunca había visto algo así.

Genjuro: Esto es imposible.-Murmuro en completo shock mirando la pantalla.- Los [Noises] no debería tener ningún conocimiento sobre cómo conducir algo como una motocicleta. ¿Cómo están haciendo esto?

Ryoko: ¿Podría ser posible que…?- Fue hablando en una pose de pensamiento mirando a las criaturas.- ¿Los [Noises]…se están volviendo más inteligentes?

Ese pensamiento trajo miedo a la gente. Lo último que necesitaban era un ruido inteligente que causara estragos en toda la ciudad.

* * *

-Autopista-

Takaharu: ¡AGH, maldición! ¿¡Porque no nos pueden dejar en paz!?- Grito mientras más [Noises] los perseguían.

Hibiki: ¿¡Qué hacemos!? Preguntó sosteniéndome a la pequeña niña mientras esta se aferraba fuertemente a Hibiki con los ojos cerrados por el miedo.

Mirando detrás de él, Takaharu vio más y más [Noises] alcanzándolos. Esto lo puso muy nervioso y trato de perderlos yendo de un lugar a otro haciendo saltos sobre varios lugares, donde algunos se estrellaron. Sin embargo, aún seguían detrás de él. Al no ver otra opción, el chico decidió luchar.

Takaharu: ¡Agárrense fuerte, muy fuerte! ¡El paseo de pondrá muy rudo!- Les grito mientras empujaba su motocicleta a la velocidad máxima.

Las dos chicas gritaron a la velocidad repentina. Al ver que aceleraron, los [Noises] también hizo lo mismo para alcanzarlos. Uno de ellos cabalgó a su lado y fue a golpear al chico, pero este se agacho y pateo el ruido de su motocicleta. Otro llegó desde su otro lado y fue a por las chicas, pero Takaharu agarro su mano y la uso para golpearle el rostro antes de patearlo, dándole el mismo destino que el otro [Noise].

Los demás [Noises] comenzaron a ponerse más osados y saltaron sobre el trio. Cuando se pusieron delante de ellos, antes de darse, dieron la vuelta y condujeron hacia ellos.

Takaharu: ¡Hibiki-chan, toma el manubrio por un momento!

Hibiki: ¿Eh?

Takaharu: ¡RAPIDO!-Le ordeno y la chica se asusto haciendo lo que le dijeron.

Takaharu salto del [Machine Massigler] mientras los [Noises] cumplía con su desafío. El chico junto a los monstruos estuvo en el aire antes de que el rider les diera una patada a dos de ellos a la vez con sus piernas antes de lanzar una patada al último.

Una vez que hecho eso, Takaharu fue capaz de volver y aterrizar en el [Machine Massigler] con seguridad para volver a tomar el mano mientras que los otros ruidos que acababa de patear se estrellaron contra el piso de la autopista.

Mientras continuaba conduciendo, Takaharu noto que había tráfico adelante, así que tuvo que girar hacia la salida más cercana para atraer el ruido lejos de las personas en el tráfico.

Hibiki: ¡Taka-chan, eso fue increíble!-Grito totalmente sorprendida al ver lo que hizo su amigo de la infancia…antes de darse cuenta de algo.- Pero…¿Cómo hiciste todo eso? ¿Pensé que todas las personas eran asesinadas cuando tocan a un [Noise]?

Takahuro: ¡Es verdad!-Grito al darse cuenta de ese punto, pues podía tocarlos con la armadura…¡Pero el no la lleva puesta!- ¿¡Como los toque sin desintegrarme!?

Hibiki: ¿¡Hiciste todo eso olvidando el punto más importante de ellos!?-Grito incrédula, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Todos se quedaron allí… boquiabiertos con lo que acababan de ver. Quién no lo haría cuando alguien va y golpea físicamente a un [Noise] cuando se supone que se desintegran al contacto.

Genjuro: ¿¡C-Cómo pudo golpear, y mucho menos, tocar a un [Noise]!?- Preguntó en completo shock.

Ryoko: No parece que tenga nada que le permita tocarlos.-Murmuro analíticamente mirando a Takaharu, quien seguía conduciendo y haciendo maniobras con su motocicleta para despistar a los [Noises]-¿Cuál es su secreto?

-¡Señor! ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Un operador preguntó.

Genjuro: Vigila a ese chico.- Ordenó mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Takaharu.- Podríamos descubrir cómo puede tocar el ruido sin desintegrarse.

-¡Sí señor!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Girando, Takaharu condujo por un callejón donde llego junto a las dos chicas a una vía fluvial, saltando fácilmente sobre ella. Por supuesto, en las motos mismas, los [Noises] también saltaron fácilmente sobre el canal y continuó persiguiendo al trio.

Takaharu: ¿Cómo están ustedes dos?- Les pregunto a sus pasajeros detrás.

Hibiki: ¡Estamos bien!- Contesto cuando la niña continuó aferrándose a Hibiki por su querida vida.

Takaharu: ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde hay un refugio cuando lo necesitas?- Maldijo a pesar de que no debería hacerlo delante de un niño. Sin embargo, la paciencia del chico se estaba desvaneciendo. Ha estado buscando un refugio durante todo el recorrido y no a hallado ni uno solo. ¿Por qué el destino le pone las cosas tan difíciles?

De repente, justo cuando conducía a una fábrica de petróleo abandonada, aparecieron incluso más [Noises] en Noise-Motorcycles, saliendo de la nada, lo que obligó a Takaharu a detenerse, ya que pronto se vieron rodeados.

Hibiki: ¡Estamos rodeados!- Grito mientras mirando como los monstruos los rodeaban como una pandilla de motociclistas.

-¿Vamos a morir?

Takaharu: Eso no está pasando.- Respondió, a la pregunta de la niña con miedo, mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta y miraba a los [Noises] antes de girarse a Hibiki.- Hibiki-chan, cuida a la niña mientras me encargo.

Hibiki: ¿Eh? ¿¡Que estas diciendo!? ¡Es imposible que puedas pelear contra los [Noises]!-Grito, pero el chico solo saco su cinturón y le sonrió con confianza.

Takaharu: No te preocupes, ahora tengo el poder para proteger a mis amigos de los [Noises].-Dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón.- Te encargo a la niña.

Takaharu dio un paso al frente y bajo los interruptores del cinturón, activándolo.

**[¡3!]**

Se vio a un acercamiento de los [Noises].

**[¡2!]**

Se vio un acercamiento de los rostros de Hibiki y la niña, los cuales estaban confundidas por lo que hacia el chico.

**[¡1!]**

Se vio un acercamiento del chico, quien estaba haciendo una pose.

Takaharu: ¡Henshin!-Grito empujando la palanca antes de levantar su brazo. Fue cubierto por vapor antes de que lo mostrara con su armadura, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.- Uchu~…¡KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hibiki: ¿Eh…? ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?-Grito con gran shock viendo a Fourze.- ¿¡Taka-chan!? ¿¡Eres el misterioso astronauta blindado!?

Takaharu: ¡Correcto!-Grito mientras se estiraba un poco.- Ahora quédate atrás mientras me encargo.

Hibiki: ¡Pero aun así son demasiados para ti!

Takaharu: Descuida, tengo algo de experiencia en esto. Además…-En eso se detuvo y se giro a su amiga.-Te dije que protegería siempre a mis amigos.-Dijo mientras Hibiki y la niña lo miraban.- Mientras todavía este respirando, no hay manera que los deje morir. Mientras que ustedes estén respirando, ¡no aceptare que los dañen! ¡Eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos!

Con eso, Fourze corrió y comenzó a golpear a los [Noises] mientras ambas civiles miraban.

\- Onii Chan…-Murmuro viendo la figura del héroe.

Hibiki: Taka-chan…-Susurro con los ojos abiertos y le vino un recuerdo.

* * *

-Flash back-

_En un parque, se podían ver dos niñas. Estas eran Hibiki y Miku. Ambas siempre andaban juntas, pero un día, unos niños fueron a molestarlas._

_-Vamos, ¿que les pasa? Al menos traten de hacer algo.-Dijo un chico del grupo mientras le tiraba piedras a ambas niñas._

_Ambas niñas solo se cubrían con los brazos, esperando que los niños se aburrieran y las dejaran, pero…_

_¿?: ¡Oigan!-Se esucho a alguien gritar.- ¿¡Que es lo que están haciendo!?_

_Todos se giraron y vieron a un niño castaño con el cabello desordenado, a parte de eso, traía su ropa con un aspecto desordenado._

_-Oigan, ¿No es ese el chico nuevo que llego hace poco?-Pregunto uno de los niños al resto._

_-Si es verdad.-Contesto antes de mirar al mencionado.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_¿?: Saber porque las golpean, ¿Qué les hicieron para que le den ese trato?_

_-Solo estamos pasando el rato y nada más.-Contesto haciendo que Takaharu frunciera el ceño.- Solo vete, no tienes nada que ver._

_¿?: ¡Claro que si!-Grito mirando al los niños.- ¡Yo siempre protejo a mis amigos!_

_Tras eso, el castaño peleo con los chicos y luego de un rato, se le vio a él y a los otros niños jadeando. Los niños se molestaron y decidieron retirarse por el momento. Con eso, el castaño se sentó en el suelo tratando de recuperar aire._

_Miku: ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto con preocupación mientras ella y Hibiki se acercaban, donde el niño les respondió con una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto._

_Hibiki: ¿Por qué enfrentaste a esos niños?_

_Takaharu: ¿Acaso no lo dije? Yo siempre ayudo a mis amigos._

_Hibiki: Pero no somos amigos._

_Takaharu: Claro que si.-Dijo interrumpiendo mientras se paraba.- Somos compañeros de clase y hemos trabajado juntos, por lo que para mi, somos amigos.- Dijo sorprendiendo a ambas chicas antes de que estas sonrieran._

_Hibiki: En ese caso, sera mejor que nos presentemos como se debe.-Dijo mirando a su mejor amiga quien asintió.- Soy Tachibana Hibiki y ella es mi mejor amiga._

_Miku: Kohinata Miku, es un placer._

_¿?: ¡Del mismo modo!-Dijo mientras se levantaba.- ¡Mi nombre es Utahoshi Takaharu! ¡Mi nombre esta escrito como "Esplendido"! ¡Pienso vivir de manera brillante como el sol haciendo muchos amigos!_

_Ante esa declaración, ambas amigas se rieron un poco y pensaron que el chico era raro…pero muy agradable._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Hibiki: Es cierto…siempre fuiste así.-Susurro con una sonrisa mirando al astronauta blindado- Y también tienes razón- La niña se volvió hacia Hibiki.- ¡No importa qué, no te rindas en la vida! ¡No importa qué, tienes que vivir!

-Onee chan...

Hibiki: No permitiré que alguien como tu muera…ni que mi amigo sufra por protegerme.-Dijo mirando a Fourze, quien peleaba sin moverse de su lugar para no permitir que se acercaran a ellas.- Es por eso que yo…yo…-Tomo la parte donde estaba su herida y en eso vio como un [Noise] logro golpear al rider.- ¡Quiero ayudar a mi amigo!

Tras ese grito, algo en Hibiki palpito y sin darse cuenta…unas letras de canciones salieron de su boca.

Hibiki: _**Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron**__**…**_-Esas letras salieron de su boca y antes de darse cuenta, su pecho comenzó a brillar.

*¡DESTELLO!*

Takaharu: ¿Eh?- El chico se detuvo y volteo a ver, donde los [Noises] también pararon su ataque para ver como una luz naranja brillante estallo sobre el pecho de Hibiki.- ¿Q-Qué está pasando?

El rider se tuvo que tapar los ojos para evitar quedar ciego por la luz. Entonces, la luz se disparó hacia arriba creando una columna, casi iluminando todo el cielo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Genjuro:¿¡Qué está pasando!?- Exigió Genjuro, queriendo saber qué significaba ese resplandor de Hibiki.

-No lo sabemos señor, ¡pero ahora estamos comparando la energía con cualquier cosa en nuestra base de datos!- Un operador dijo que todos se pusieron a trabajar.

Ryoko: ¿Podría ser esto ... un Aufwachenschlagen?-Murmuro ante la posibilidad.

-¡Hemos identificado la energía señor!- Exclamo uno de los operadores y en eso…una palabra apareció en la pantalla.

"**GUNGNIR"**

Genjuro: ¡Imposible! ¿¡Gungnir!?-Grito en completo shock.

Al escuchar el nombre de una vez pensado como una reliquia destruida, los ojos de Tsubasa y Kanade se abren en estado de shock. Más de la portadora anterior.

Tsubasa: ¡Voy a comprobarlo!- Exclamo para darse la vuelta e irse.

Kanade: ¡Tsubasa!- La mencionada se giro hacia su mejor amiga/ex pareja.- Ten cuidado.

Tsubasa: Estaré bien.- Respondió antes de irse.

Kanade: No...no lo estas...- Dijo con tristeza.

Desde el incidente hace meses, Tsubasa ha estado entrenando para convertirse en una espada sin emociones, volviéndose fría y distante con los demás a excepción de Kanade. Además, Tsubasa parecía tener algún tipo de rencor contra Fourze y Kanade no podía entender por qué. Solo esperaba que Tsubasa no hiciera algo estúpido.

* * *

-De vuelta con Takaharu y Hibiki-

Todos vieron como el rayo de luz continuaba saliendo de Hibiki, hasta que se dobló de dolor, se cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Takaharu: ¡Hibiki-chan, estás…!- Trato de acercarse a ella, pero de pronto un zoológico de máquinas surgieron de ella.

Ella estaba gritando de dolor y el rider quería ir a ayudarla, pero la luz le impedía acercarse. Pronto, la luz se apagó y, finalmente, se pudo ver a la chica. Takaharu abrio completamente la boca bajo su casco al presenciar algo que no esperaba en absoluto.

Hibiki tenía puesta el mismo tipo de armadura que usaba Kanade. Llevaba el traje de color naranja y blanco con piezas blancas de la armadura en especial con sus guanteletes. Por un momento, ella tenía una mirada oscura antes de volver a una cara de sorpresa.

Hibiki: ¿Qué…Qué es esto? ¿Qué me pasó?-Ella se miró a sí misma como la luz atenuada para mostrar su armadura.

-Nee-chan, te ves genial!- La niña miró con asombro a nueva forma de Hibiki.

Takaharu: Concuerdo, pero…¿¡Como conseguiste esa armadura tan genial!? ¿¡Y que usaste para transformarte!?-Le pregunto con emoción mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hibiki: T-T-Taka-chan…aunque me preguntes, realmente no se de donde salió esta armadura. Yo quería preguntarte si sabias algo.

Takaharu: ¿En serio? Oh, vamos. No seas mala y solo dime.

Hibiki: ¡Te estoy diciendo que no sé!- A pesar de responderle, el chico aun insistia en saber como lo hizo y comenzó a tener dolor de cabeza. ¿Sera este el sentimiento que siempre tiene su mejor amiga cuando hace alguna tonteria?- (Miku, si salgo de esto, prometo tratar de mejorar.)

En eso, escucharon como los [Noises] salieron de su shock y uno salto, solo para que Fourze lo golpeara y lo mandara lejos.

Takaharu: Parece que tendremos que tener nuestra platica más tarde.-Comento en pose de pelea.- Encargate de tener a la niña segura, yo me hare cargo de ellos.

Hibiki: ¿Seguro?

Takaharu: Completamente, he estado peleando con estas cosas bastante seguido y se esta volviendo un deporte para mí. Confía en mi y deja que Kamen rider Fourze se encargue de esto. ¡Por lo que vete y lleva a la niña a un lugar seguro!

Reacia al principio, Hibiki cumple y toma la mano de las chicas.

Hibiki: No mueras, no te perdonare si lo haces.

Takaharu: No te preocupes, aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer. ¡Como escuchar el nuevo CD de Tsubasa! ¡O comerme ese super tason de ramen de puerco! ¡No planeo morir sin cumplir eso y otras cosas más!-Exclamo y la chica solo negó la cabeza con una sonrisa. El no cambia.-¡Ahora ve!

Hibiki asiente y... ¿comienza a cantar?

**-{[Insertar canción: Gekisou Gungnir]}-**

En su distracción de escuchar a Hibiki cantar, en lo que ella era bastante buena, dejo pasar un [Noise].

Takaharu: ¡Oh, maldicion!-Grito para tratar de evitar que el monstruo llegara con su amiga, pero sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando vi a Hibiki saltar para evitar el ataque… y qué salto fue. Al ver que aterrizó un poco a salvo, el rider se volvio al pequeño ejército de [Noise].- Bueno, lo siento muchachos, pero voy a tener que hacer esto rápido…a parte que quiero descargar algo de mi ira por estar persiguiéndonos varias horas seguidas.

Los [Noises] fueron al ataque, pero Fourze fácilmente los golpeo mientras activaba un [Switch].

**[DRILL! ON!]**

La pierna izquierda del rider se transformo en un taladro, el cual él uso para pater y destruir a los [Noises]. Habia practicado mucho con ella junto a los otros [Switch] que tiene.

Fourze apuñalo y corto a los [Noises] antes de ver como los monstruos en motocicletas iban hacia él, donde este solo los golpeo con facilidad. Que supieran usar motocicletas no significaba que supieran pelear bien sobre ellas. Con ellos fuera, desactivo el taladro para sacar el [Switch] y reemplazarlo con otro.

**[Hopping!]**

**[HOPPING! ON!]**

El taladro fue reemplazado por el palo saltarin y Fourze estuvo dando saltos con él.

Takaharu: ¡Demostrare que nada en este mundo es inútil!-Exclamo mientras saltaba confundiendo a los [Noises], donde el rider los iba pisando y destruyendo. Era una rara vista ver a un super héroe dando saltos que mataban a monstruos implacables.

Luego de eso, vio como una enorme cantidad de [Noises] volaban a su dirección, por lo que desactivo el trampolín y activo uno de sus favoritos.

**[LAUNCHER! ON!]**

El lanza misiles apareció y lanzo toda su artillería pesada sobre todos los [Noises] que estaban a la vista teniendo cuidado de no dañar a Hibiki.

Incluso si pudieran matar humanos tan fácilmente, los de tamaño normal se movían como humanos normales, por lo que eran fáciles de destruir si las armas funcionan con ellos. Algunos se convirtieron en balas improvisadas y se dispararan si mismos contra sus enemigos, pero Fourze solo activo su propulsar para saltar en el aire y esquivar antes de lanzar más misiles.

Finalmente, una grande, que parecía una especie de hombre con cabeza de caja de TV, a aprecio y trato de golpear al rider, pero este logro esquivarlo a penas antes de jalar la palanca.

**[LAUNCHER! Limit Break!]**

Takaharu: ¡RIDER SHO RAIN MISA~IRU~!- Exclamo mientras lazaba misiles sin parar y estos brillaban antes que explotaron en medio vuelo saliendo aun más misiles que antes y golpeando al gigantesco [Noise] destruyéndolo.

Takaharu decidió ir a ayudar a Hibiki en su pelea, pues estaba preocupada por ella. De inmediato Fourze activo el [Rocket Switch] y fue volando a donde estaba Hibiki, viendo que fue golpeada por un [Noise] al proteger a la niña. Ella logra levantarse mientras sigue cantando y golpear a los monstruos que se le acercan. Sin embargo, no vio como uno de ellos se puso detrás de ella para atacar, pero Fourze llego y lo pateo en pleno vuelo.

Fourze aterrizo y le dio un pequeño saludo a la chica, quien lanzo un golpe hacia él.

Esto asusto al rider, pero en eso el golpe le pasa de lado justo al lado y golpea a un [Noise] que logro escabullirse en su espalda. Hibiki vio a otra criatura y la golpeó con su puño. Esto hizo que Hibiki sonriera mirando al rider.

**-{[Fin de la canción]}-**

Takaharu: Ok, eso fue genial.- Dijo tras que terminara la canción.

Hibiki: ¿Tu crees?-Pregunto rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza manteniendo a la niña en su brazo, quien se aferraba a ella.

De repente, hay más [Noise] proveniente de la dirección opuesta de Fourze e Hibiki. Esperaban usar su ventaja numérica para abrumarlos, pero su oportunidad nunca llega.

Pronto oyeron una motocicleta y vieron que Tsubasa es el piloto. Pasó junto a ellos, saltó y…comenzó a cantar.

Hibiki: ¿Tsubasa-san ...?-Murmuro mientras que Fourze se limpio los lentes con el brazo para ver si esto no era una ilusión poder verla en persona.

Tsubasa: _**Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron...**_

**-{[Insertar canción: Zettou Ameno Habakiri]}-**

Tsubasa aparece en su armadura, excepto que el traje ahora también era blanco y que había más armadura que antes, principalmente en las piernas.

Cuando Hibiki vio a Tsubasa con su armadura, se dio cuenta, después de presenciar que Takaharu es Fourze, que su sueño de hace meses no era un sueño en absoluto.

Tsubasa echó un vistazo a Hibiki y luego a Fourze, quienes se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta…aunque no se podía ver la boca del chico por el casco.

Una vez que aterrizó en el suelo, corrió hacia los [Noises] a una velocidad asombrosa y cortó y mató a una gran cantidad de ruido con las cuchillas en sus tobillos. Takaharu no pudo evitar silbar con asombro. Ella era a la vez rápida y mortal….peligrosa combinación.

**_{Azure Flash}_**

Luego de eso, cientos de espadas hechas de energía azul fueron creadas de la nada derribando a cada [Noise], matando a más y más de ellos.

_**{Mil lágrimas}**_

Despues, ella saco una Katana cuando un gran [Noise] apareció sobre los tres, pero Tsubasa pronto los salvó una vez más evocó una espada del tamaño de un camión y la apuñaló, matándola fácilmente enviando un corte de energia. Los tres soltaron un resoplido de admiración.

**_{Ira del cielo}_**

**-{[Fin de la canción]}-**

Takaharu/Hibiki: Sugoi…-Murmuraron al mismo tiempo al igual que la niña mientras vieron como Tsubasa aterrizo delante de ellos a unos pocos metros y los miro…aunque su vista estaba centrada en cierta persona.

Tsubasa: Fourze…- Dijo con cierto rencor en su voz, enviándole una mirada penetrante…una que no sintió al presenciar tal poder destructivo.

* * *

**-**Momentos después-

Luego de esperar un momento, pronto llegaron los militares, aspirando las cenizas de los [Noises]. Normalmente, Takaharu ya se habría ido en su motocicleta o volando con su cohete, pero estaba preocupado por Hibiki y la niña, por lo que decidió quedarse manteniéndose transformado.

-Disculpen…-Takaharu y Hibiki se giraron a la persona que les hablo y vieron a una mujer con chocolate caliente en ambas manos.- Ustedes dos deben estar fríos. Tome un poco de chocolate caliente, lo calentará.

Hibiki: Me encanta el chocolate caliente, gracias.- Dijo tomando el chocolate ofrecido.

Takaharu: Del mismo modo, ya me estaba dando algo de frio. Muchas gracias.-Agradeció mientras tomaba la taza y la bebía... a través de su casco.

Hibiki: ¿Cómo estás bebiendo a través de tu casco?- Pregunto llamando la atención del chico.- No veo filtros.

Takaharu: Ni idea, ¿pero realmente importa saber el como funciona?- Comento haciendo que la castaña casi se cayera ante tal despreocupación digna de asombro.

Hibiki se recuperó para soplar su bebida para enfriarla un poco antes de tomar un sorbo.

Hibiki: ¡Ah ~! Esto sabía bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa relajada.

De repente, un brillo naranja claro rodeó a Hibiki antes de que su armadura desapareciera, sorprendiéndola cuando dejó caer su bebida y comenzó a tropezar, pero Takaharu logro atraparla antes de que tocara piso.

Takaharu: ¿Estas bien, Hibiki-chan?-Pregunto preocupado antes de que Hibiki se alejara rápidamente y se sonroja por alguna razón, probablemente por vergüenza.

Hibiki: Estoy bien… y gracias.

Takaharu: Ni lo menciones, para eso están los amigos.-Contesto con una sonrisa.

Hibiki; Um ...- Comenzó a girar los dedos como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero pudo encontrar las palabras correctas.

Takaharu: ¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunto preocupado, pues nunca antes ha visto a Hibiki actuar de ese modo.

Hibiki: Gracias... por salvarme en ese entonces.

Takaharu: ¿Eh? ¿Pero si ya me agradeciste?

Hibiki: No de ahora…sino de hace meses.

Takaharu: ¿Hace meses…? ¡Ah~! ¡En el concierto!-Exclamo mientras ya recordaba el suceso.- No pensé que lo recordarías, pero en todo caso, no hay nada que agradecer. Siempre peleare por lo justo y más si es por mi amigo.

Hibiki: Cielos, tu siempre de ese modo.-Comento sonriendo antes de mirar con una mirada penetrante al rider.- Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres Fourze?

Takaharu: ¿Eh? Oh…bueno, veras…yo~.-Por alguna razón, no podía encontrar las palabras…y la mirada de Hibiki empezó a darle miedo. Solo suspiro y dijo…-El que me entrego el cinturón que me transforma me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie. Lo siento si te lo oculte.

Hibiki: Ya veo, pero entiendo.-Dijo haciendo que el chico levantara la mirada.- Si el que te dio ese poder te dijo que lo ocultaras debió ser por algo ¿no? A parte que debe ser razonable si ahora tienes un poder tan grande.

Takaharu: Jejeje, creo que tienes razón.-Comento rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Mamá!- Ambos se giraron y vieron como la niña que se estaba reuniendo con su madre.

-¡Estás bien!- Grito la madre abrazando a su hija entre lágrimas de alegría.- ¡Gracias a Dios!

La mujer que nos había dado a mí y a Hibiki nuestras bebidas pidió a la hija y a la madre que firmen en una tableta. En pocas palabras, se les pidió que mantuvieran las cosas en secreto.

Takaharu y Hibiki se rieron torpemente al ver a la familia reunida antes de que el rider tomara otro sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

Takaharu: De todos modos, ya es tarde y no deberíamos preocupar a Miku-chan.-Dijo mientras Hibiki se imagino el sermoneo que recibiría de ella si llegaba tarde. El terror.- Si, yo tampoco quiero recibirlos si se entera de mí también.

Hibiki: En ese caso, deberíamos irnos… -Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, agentes del gobierno aparecieron a nuestro alrededor.

Ambos fueron ladeando la cabeza al mismo lado y al mismo tiempo viéndose rodeados por los militares antes de mirar al frente y…ladear la cabeza con los ojos en blanco y una incógnita en la cabeza.

Tsubasa: No podemos dejar que ustedes dos se vayan… especialmente tu Fourze.- Dijo de pie en el centro de los agentes.- Ustedes dos deben acompañarnos a la Sede Móvil de la Segunda División del Cuerpo de Respuesta a Desastres Móvil.

Takaharu: ¿El que que que que que~?-Pregunto totalmente confuso por el nombre tan largo para su cabeza. Tanto, que todos vieron como incógnitas aparecieron en su cabeza.

Hibiki: ¿De donde salieron esas incógnitas?-Pregunto mientras todos querían saber lo mismo. ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo…o siquiera cómo es posible?

¿?: Vaya, el famoso Fourze es más peculiar de lo que pensé.-Dijo un agente con cabello castaño al rider, quien dio un paso adelante con esposas que parecían bastante robustas.- Lo siento, pero este es solo un procedimiento estándar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de esposar a Hibiki, Takaharu racciono y lo agarro del brazo para detenerlo.

Takaharu: Oye, ¿En qué piensas para esposar a mi amiga si ella no ha hecho nada malo? No permitiré que lo hagas.

¿?: Lo siento, pero no podemos solo ignorar el reglamento.

Takaharu: Oh, vamos. Olviden las reglas por una vez y hagan una excepción.- Le pidió, pero el hombre se veía recio a hacerlo.- ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para que lo dejen pasar?

¿?: No es como si…

Tsubasa: Si vienes con nosotros pacíficamente, haremos una excepción.-Dijo interrumpiendo y llamando la atención de ambos hombre.

Takaharu: ¿De verdad?-Ella asintió.- Ok, pero ella permanecerá conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

Tsubasa: De acuerdo.-Contesto tranquilamente mientras el agente castaño

¿?: Tsubasa, ¿Realmente crees que está bien?

Tsubasa: Si, Ogawa. Si acuerdan venir con nosotros pacíficamente, entonces está bien omitir procedimientos menores.

Ogawa: Muy bien.- Dijo mientras guardando las esposas.- Por favor, síguenos.

Con eso, Takaharu y Hibiki montaron el [Machine Massigler] mientras que Tsubasa y los agentes se subieron a los autos y se marcharon. Fourze los siguió en su moto con Hibiki en su espalda y un casco puesto.

Después de conducir por un tiempo, los dos prontos se encontraron en...¿Academia privada de música Lydian?

Hibiki: ¿Por qué estamos en la academia?

Takaharu: Ni idea, pero espero que no nos hagan hacer exámenes escritos o algo así.-Comento mientras él y Hibiki se estremecían ante esa idea. Los exámenes son sus enemigos mortales.

Después de estacionar sus vehículos en el estacionamiento, caminaron por los pasillos de la academia, llegando a las alas centrales donde se alojaban los maestros. Después de caminar un poco más, Tsubasa y los agentes llevaron a Hibiki y a Takaharu a un ascensor secreto donde pronto aparecieron las manijas, sorprendiendo a Hibiki.

Ogawa: Es peligroso en el elevador, así que agárrate a las manijas.- Instruyó y Takaharu tomo un mando al lado de Tsubasa como Hibiki tomó uno al lado de Ogawa. Luego, el elevador descendió a gran velocidad, haciendo que Hibiki gritara de terror. Después de dejar de gritar, Hibiki se rio nerviosamente.

Tsubasa: No pienses que puedes salir de esta con una risa.- Dijo negándose a mirar al rider por alguna razón, quien no entendió porque lo hacia.

Después de bajar algunos niveles más, tanto Hibiki como Takaharu contemplaron la extraña arquitectura tribal que apareció fuera del ascensor. Parecía realmente antiguo.

Tsubasa: Las sonrisas no tienen sentido a dónde vamos.

Takaharu: Aaawww~, ¿Significa que no podre usar mis dispositivos de fiesta?-Pregunto sacando unos cañores de confeti y gorros de fiesta también.

Ogawa: ¿De donde los sacaste?- Pregunto algo sorprendido. ¿Acaso este chico también era ninja o solo impredecible?

Momentos más tarde, los cuatro llegaron a la entrada. Takaharu se preparó para lo peor que pudo imaginar. El interior obviamente debía ser alguna super guarida del estado o base militar ultra secreta. Lo más probable es que hayan militares con sus armas y trajes listos para llevarlos a quien sabe donde par quien sabe qué.

La puerta se abrió y…

*BANG BANG BANG*

Genjuro: ¡Bienvenidos a la Sede de la Segunda División del Cuerpo Móvil de Respuesta a Desastres, hogar de los guardianes de la humanidad; Tachibana Hibiki y Kamen Rider Fourze!- Anunció con un sombrero de copa, comida puestas en mesas que se encontraban en el lugar y serpentinas cayendo como si fuera una fiesta sorpresa.

Al lado del hombre pelirrojo estaba la cantante retirada de Zwei Wing, Kanade, quien solo se dio una palmada en la cara.

Kanade: Estás haciendo que nos veamos tan mal ahora…-Murmuro sintiendo que el ambiente serio y profesional que debían tener y mantener se fuera por la basura.

Takaharu: Oigan, ¿Y que era eso de que no habría sonrisas? ¡Pues yo veo muchas aquí!-Exclamo feliz ante esto, pues se alegro que hubiera fiesta mientras disparaba sus cañones de confeti.- ¡WIII!

Tsubasa solo se palmeo la cara, Ogawa se rio nerviosamente, y Hibiki pareció sorprendido.

En eso, una mujer con bata de laboratorio se acercó a Takaharu y a Hibiki, con el teléfono en la mano y en frente de ellos.

Ryoko: Pon una sonrisa en esas caras. Necesitamos una foto para recordar nuestra reunión.- Dijo a pesar que se supone que uno de ellos tiene casco, pero el rider hizo el símbolo de la paz mientras la mujer tomo la foto.

Takaharu: Oiga, un momento.-Dijo tomando el teléfono. Con eso, el ambiente amigable se fue al ver esto antes que…se quejara de la foto.- Esta foto es muy aburrida, podemos hacer algo mejor que esto.

En eso, el rider le dio el teléfono a alguien y le dijo que se preparara para tomar una foto. Luego de eso, fue con Ryoko y le susurro algo, donde ella sonrió y asintió. Ambos se pusieron lado a lado tomándose de los hombres y se agacharon un poco.

Takaharu/Ryoko: Uchu~…-Susurraron mientras se agachaban…antes de dar un salto y extender los brazos.- ¡KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El agente que tenia el teléfono y tomo la foto, donde Ryoko y Takaharu la editaron un poco para agregar un escenario con estrellas, fuegos artificiales y más.

Takaharu: ¡Eso es de lo que hablo! ¡Esa si es una foto para recordar nuestro primer encuentro!

Ryoko: ¡En verdad que lo es!-Declaro feliz mientras guardaba el teléfono.

Hibiki: Ano~…-Murmuro llamando la atención de los presentes.-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

Genjuro: La 2da División es un servicio secreto en tiempos de guerra.- Explicó el pelirrojo, convirtiendo su bastón en unas flores.- Echarte un vistazo no fue un problema para profesionales como nosotros.

En eso se ve a Ryoko quien mostro que cargaba…¿la bolsa de Hibiki en sus manos?

Hibiki: ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué profesionales ni que nada!? ¡Acaban de mirar a través de mi bolso!-Grito mientras tomaba su bolso de vuelta.

Después de un poco de disputas y fiestas, principalmente para la gente de aquí, Genjuro y Ryoko se acercaron a los nuevos.

Genjuro: Creo que las presentaciones están en orden.-Dijo antes de mirar a Hibiki.- Soy Kazanari Genjuro, el tío de Tsubasa, y el que está a cargo aquí.

Ryoko: Sakurai Ryoko, la científica principal de aquí. Encantada de conocerlos a los…¿Eh?- En eso se fijo que solo estaba Hibiki.- Nos falta uno.

Genjuro: ¿Qué?- Murmuro para también darse cuenta.- Es verdad.-Dijo al notar que faltaba la presencia más importante.

Todos notaron esto y vieron que el astronauta ya no estaba. Miraron a su alrededor buscando pistas de él, pero no se pudo ver ningún traje blanco.

Tsubasa: (¿Acaso él…se escapo mientras estábamos distraídos?)-Pensó mientras apretaba los puños y dientes de la frustración ante esto.

Genjuro: ¿Dónde está Fourze?

Takaharu: ¡Estoy aquí!-Todos se giraron a la mesa de comida, donde se vio a Takaharu sin su traje y solo con su atuendo normal que consistía en un uniforme escolar antiguo negro con una polera roja.- ¡Mira Hibiki-chan, tienen de esos pasteles ultra raros y caros de la tienda "La bella"! ¡HE INCLUSO CARNE ASADA PREMIUN! ¡Moete Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos miraron al chico con sorpresa y una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras Hibiki solo se palmeo la cara ante esto. Ella está considerando comprar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Genjuro solo camino un poco y se acerco a Takaharu para verlo mejor, viendo que era un chico de la edad de Tsubasa y Kanade.

Genjuro: ¿Tu eres Fourze?- El chico asintió.- Eres más joven de lo que pensé.

Takaharu: Jejeje, ¿Te sorprendí?-Comento mientras se acercaba al hombre.- ¡Soy Utahoshi Takaharu! ¡Mi nombre está escrito como "Esplendido" y soy el hombre cuya vida vivirá tan brillante como el Sol! ¡Mucho gusto!

El chico le ofreció la mano al pelirrojo, quien solo se rio un poco por la presentación del joven antes de aceptar el saludo. En eso, el chico hizo su saludo especial para sorpresa del hombre, pero solo sonrió más por esto.

Genjuro: Jajaja, ya puedo ver el tipo de hombre que eres con esto.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

En eso, ambos se quedaron cayados un rato mirándose fijamente…antes de comenzar a hacer saludos más complejos chocándose los cinco, chocando puños, chocando piernas mientras hacían volteretas antes de que Takaharu terminara en los hombre de Genjuro y ambos hicieran una pose con un victo bueno, dejando a la audiencia con la boca abierta.

Kanade: ¿Co…Como hicieron eso?-Pregunto aturdida mientras los demás también querían saber.

Genjuro: Jeje, Kanade, si algo debes saber de los verdaderos hombres, es que entre nosotros no necesitamos palabras para entendernos y sincronizarnos.

Takaharu: Es verdad, con solo vernos a los ojos, podemos entender lo que el otro quiere para lograr un entendimiento completo. E incluso mostrar superioridad en algunos aspectos.

Ryoko: ¿Ah sí?-Pregunto con interés viendo a ambos ante esa última parte.- ¿Podrían darnos una muestra entonces?

Ambos hombres se miraron 2 segundos antes de asentir y mirar a todos.

Genjuro: Nosotros…

Takaharu: …Estamos…

Genjuro/Takaharu: En armonía.-Declararon al mismo tiempo con un pulgar en alto y una brillante sonrisa…sacando una gota de sudor a todos.

Tsubasa: ¡No hagan eso, que es extrañamente desesperante!-Grito mientras se mostraba furiosa, con su calma por que trataba de mantener por fin muerta…hasta pareciera que escupía fuego.

Kanade: ¡Tsubasa, cálmate!-Grito en pánico agarrando a su mejor amiga tratando de mantener al toro bajo control.

Ryoko: ¡Jajajajaja, que chico tan divertido!-Dijo mientras se secaba sus lagrimas por haberse reído tanto.

Hibiki: Oye, Taka-chan.-Llamo acercándose a su amigo.- ¿No se supone que debías mantener tu identidad oculta?

Este hecho llamo la atención de todos, mirando fijamente al chico para saber, ¿Por qué revelo su identidad si alguien le dijo mantenerlo? Donde este respondió.

Takaharu: ¿Ah? Lo olvide.- Todos se cayeron cómicamente al suelo ante tal simple y despreocupada respuesta.- ¡jajajaja, bueno, esas cosas pasan!

Tsubasa: Esto debe ser broma…-Murmuro mientras levantaba la mirada con una expresión de cansancio y dolor de cabeza.- ¿De verdad un tipo así es Fourze?

Takaharu: En todo caso.-Hablo para mirar al pelirrojo en el suelo.-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí, Genjuro-san?

Genjuro: Directo al punto ¿Eh?- Comento mientras se levantaba la igual que el resto y se limpiaban.-En ese caso, iré directo al grano también. Queremos que ustedes dos trabajen con nosotros.

Hibiki: ¿Trabajar con ustedes?-Repitió parpadeando un poco.- Entiendo por que sea Taka-chan, pero ¿por qué yo?

Takaharu: Oh~, tal vez se refieran a esa armadura que usaste.-Comento mientras la chica jadeo al darse cuenta de eso antes que el chico pensara en otra cosa- Pero ahora que recuerdo, creo que esa armadura se parece mucho a la que uso Kanade-san hace meses en el concierto, he incluso Tsubasa-san invoco una de la misma manera que tú.

Hibiki jadea al darse cuenta y girarse al grupo.

Hibiki: Por favor dime ... ¿qué me pasó?- Ante la pregunta, Genjuro y Ryoko se miraron antes de que la mujer hablara.

Ryoko: Antes de que pueda responder a su pregunta, necesito que ustedes dos hagan dos cosas por mí.- Ambos la miraron indicando que siga.- En primer lugar, no le cuentes a nadie lo que pasó hoy.

Takaharu/Hibiki: ¿Y el segundo?- Preguntaron y Ryoko se acercó a la chica.

Ryoko: Necesito a la señorita Hibiki aquí para quitarse la ropa.

…

…

…

Takaharu/Hibiki: ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Ryoko tomó la mano de Hibiki y la arrastro para un examen, dejando a Takaharu solo con el grupo de la división secreta hasta que sentio que alguien le tocaba los hombros. Se giro y se encontró cara a cara con Kanade.

Takaharu: Wow, Amao Kanade.-Dijo sorprendido de verla cara a cara.- Es un gran gusto poder conocerte en persona.

Kanade: Si, y esta vez sin mascaras.-Comento con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, nunca tuve que decir gracias por salvarme la vida.

Takaharu: No hace falta agradecer, Amao-san.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirándola directamente.- Los amigos siempre se deben ayudar entre sí.

Kanade: Amigos ¿Eh?-Murmuro sonriendo un poco.- ¿De verdad piensas que soy tu amiga?

Takaharu: Bueno, aunque fue corto, peleamos y trabajamos juntos para salvar a la gente, por lo que para mí, ya somos amigos. A parte de que quiero hacerme amigo de todos los que conozca.-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y la chica le sonrió de vuelta.

Kanade: Jajajaja, realmente eres un chico raro, pero agradable.

Takaharu: Me lo dicen seguido.-Comento con una pequeña risa antes de que se aligerara ligeramente con una expresión triste.- Aunque lamento lo de tu voz. Realmente lo siento.

Kanade: Oh, no te preocupes. En verdad, mi voz para cantar es lo último que me preocupa. Estoy más preocupado por Tsubasa.- Dijo mirando hacia la peli azul que estaba hablando con su tío.- Ella cambió después del incidente del concierto y me retiré de cantar.

Takaharu: Ahora que lo mencionas, ya no siento esa misma chispa que siempre oir en sus canciones. Las siento como si estuvieran…

Kanade: ¿Apagados? Pues sí, así están.- Comento de acuerdo, pues era la verdad.

Takaharu: Podría ser que, ¿Le hice algo malo?-Pregunto mientras la pelirroja lo miraba confuso.- Es que me di cuenta que…me ha estado viendo un tanto mal de vez en cuando.

Kanade: No sé, esa es una de las cosas que me preocupan por ella.

Takaharu: Ya veo.-Dijo antes de animarse.- En ese caso debemos animarla, pues los amigos siempre están para animar cuando uno está decaído ¿no?

Kanade: Muy cierto.-Respondió con una sonrisa antes que el chico le ofreciera la mano, donde ella entendió he hicieron el saludo especial de Takaharu.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Después de que Takaharu y Hibiki salieron de la base, Tsubasa se quedó sola mientras se duchaba en su habitación.

{_Takaharu: ¡Soy Utahoshi Takaharu!_}- Recordó como el chico se presento ante todos. Era diferente de lo que ella esperaba.

Aunque había visto al principio que Fourze era alguien energético y animado, no espero que en realidad fuera un chico de su edad. A parte de eso, se mostro que era demasiado despreocupado en lo que hacía…y eso la hacía enojar.

Ella siente que la razón y la culpa de que Kanade perdiera su voz fue porque el rider fue demasiado despreocupado con su forma de pelear y eso hizo que su mejor amiga perdiera la capacidad de volver a cantar a su lado.

Incluso si su comandante los obliga a unirse a la organización, ella se negó a aceptarlos.

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué no hiciste algo antes?- Susurró a la nada mirando al suelo. Gracias a él, Kanade perdió su voz de canto y ya no puede ser su compañera.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Miku estaba estudiando sola antes de ver a Hibiki entrar al dormitorio.

Hibiki: Estoy de vuelta...- Dijo débilmente entrando en la habitación.

Miku: ¡Hibiki! ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? ¿Qué hora crees que es?-Preguntó con una expresión preocupada.

Hibiki: Lo siento.- Dijo antes de irse a acostar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vemos a Miku y Hibiki durmiendo juntos en una cama. Hibiki pensó en lo que le había pasado hoy. De cómo se enteró que lo que paso hace meses no era un sueño, que su amigo de la infancia era el misterioso astronauta blindado y como ambos se encontraron con la 2da División. Ahí la mujer llamada Ryoko le hizo algunas pruebas en ella antes de dejarla libre y prometieron contactarlos nuevamente.

Takaharu se ofreció a llevarla a su casa en lugar de dejarla caminando sola, cosa que ella acepto porque estaba muy cansada. Sin embargo, Hibiki estaba un poco nervioso y quería preguntarle sobre Fourze, pero no le salieron las palabras. En eso vio a su mejor amiga.

Hibiki: Uhh Miku...-La mencionada la miro un poco y vio como su amiga estaba nerviosa.- En realidad hay algo... no importa, no es nada importante.

Hibiki no quería preocupar más a su amiga y no sabe que le podrían hacer los de la segunda división si ella se entera. Prefiere guardar el secreto y mantenerla a salvo a que preocuparla.

Miku: ¿No es importante?- Preguntó algo sorprendida de ver el estado de su amiga y la miro con preocupación.- No has regresado en todo el día. Cuando escuché que había una aparición de [Noise*, estaba realmente preocupado de que lo sepas...

Hibiki: Mmh, lo siento mucho. Me encontré con Taka-chan y logramos evacuar a tiempo antes que los [Noises] nos encontraran.

* * *

-En la base lunar-

Takaharu se acostó en su cama y su cabeza se hundió en su almohada mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. Hoy fue un día más largo del que pensó.

Primero, el [Noise] atacó, nada nuevo excepto que pueden convertirse en motocicletas y montar en ellas.

En segundo lugar, Hibiki desbloqueó un poder extraño, igual que Tsubasa, que por alguna razón fue activado por el poder de la canción.

Tercero, La academia privada de música Lydian estaba ocultando una base secreta. Usualmente ves ese tipo de cosas en el anime.

Finalmente, se revelo su identidad a esas personas. Takaharu se pregunto si hizo bien en simplemente mostrarse como quien es, pero sentía que podía confiar en esas personas.

El chico rápidamente le quito importancia y se puso a dormir.

**-Un cohete de repente aparece y pasa de largo, cubriendo la pantalla con humo hasta que este se despeja mostrando los [Swicht]: Rocket, Launcher, Radar, Drill, Magic Hand, Chainsaw y Hopping-**


End file.
